What A Surprise
by animechick100
Summary: Amu's birthday is on April first. So, the guardians decide to pull a big prank on Amu. But, what happens when everything goes wrong? Will she figure out? Can they keep these jokes, a secret?
1. Chapter 1 April Fools!

**Hi everyone! I know I'm writing a chapter story right now and all but, I was sitting in my room thinking about writing this really short and funny/cute story(: It will of course be an Amuto story but, the Guardians are in it. Now, in the story Amu's birthday is on April first, so they decide to fool her pretty good on her birthday! I hope you like it! I do NOT! Never have and never will! own Shugo Chara! lol ;D By the way, the story is supposed to be funny. So, if you think it's dumb, sorry. No Chara's in this either. **

**What a Suprise**

"Already everyone, listen up!" Tadase began, making Kukai, Yaya, and Nageshiko look at him. "Today is Amu's birthday and I want to suprise her" Tadase said, a smile forming across his face. Everyone just blinked.

"Okay? Then, suprise her?" Kukai replied, a little confused at what Tadase was getting at.

"No no no... Not just me.. All of us!" Tadase said. They all looked at him before nodding.

"Yay! A suprise for Amu!" Yaya cheered happily, her big, brown, chesnut eyes sparkling at the idea.

"Yes but, what are we suprising Amu with?" Nageshiko asked as Tadases smile turned into a frown. He just shrugged. "Well, I havn't thought about it yet..."

Kukai thought for a moment until a light bulb poped above his head. "I got an idea! If you really wanna suprise her, then we should put on a fake act" Kukai said, making them all look at him. "Like, we can split up into two groups and think up of some HUGE lie and when she's at the Guardian meeting waiting for us, we can go in there one at a time and tell her these lies. And when she believes them and gets all worried... We can be like HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Plus, her birthday is... April first" Kukai yelled happily giving Tadase a thumbs up.

Tadase rolled his eyes. "Kukai, that's dumb" Tadase replied, making Kukai groan.

"Well, the acting part sounds kinda fun" Yaya butted in making Kukai smile.

"Yea! See! See!" Kukai yelled, glaring at Tadase.

Tadase sighed. "Y'all two are just childish, the whole idea was stup-"

"We can always go with Kukai's plan and just put Amu in our story/lie somehow" Nageshiko interrupted making Kukai grin.

"Three against one Tadase. I win!" Kukai yelled happily.

"Come on Tadase! Amu's birthday is April first! We gotta fool her somehow" Yaya said making Tadase sigh.

"What do we do again Kukai?"

"Amu get's here in a hour. We have to think up a really good joke and tell it to her. We split up in two. I CALL YAYA CAUSE SHE'S GOOD AT ACTING!" Kukai yelled quickly right when he saw Tadase eyeing Yaya.

"Fine! Then I get Nageshiko!" Tadase yelled back.

"Okay, have fun LOSING Tadase!" Kukai yelled grabbing Yaya's arm and running off.

"He's active today" Nageshiko said as Tadase nodded.

"Tricking Amu, huh?" Ikuto whispered to hisself, hiding behind a plant in the Royal Garden. He herd every word they were saying. "This ought to be fun to watch... I guess I'll stay right here and watch the show" Ikuto grinned to hisself. "I wonder what their ideas are?" Ikuto whispered, watching Tadase and Nageshiko walk out the Royal Garden with smiles on their faces. Not even ten minutes later Amu came walking in. Ikuto smiled. "Shows about to begin."

Amu looked around cuirously. Where was everybody? She shrugged and sat down. She was a few minutes early after all...

"Are you sure that's a good idea Kukai?" Yaya asked as Kukai nodded.

"Yes Yaya! I know you can act it out! Come on! We gotta beat Tadase at this!" Kukai said as Yaya nodded.

"Okay."

"Now, put on them fake tears!" Kukai said happily as Yaya nodded happily.

Amu sighed to herself, looking down at her feet. Where were they?

"AMU! AMU! AMU!"

Amu slung her head up quickly and looked to see a crying Yaya running up to her. Amu's eyes widened. "Yaya! Are you okay!? What's wrong!?" Amu asked worridly. Yaya sniffed and looked at Amu.

Amu... I-I... P-Promise you w-wont tell anyone" Yaya studdered, wiping her 'fake' tears away. Amu nodded.

"T-T-Three months ago, M-Me and Kukai went to this p-party" Yaya began. Amu looked down at Yaya.

"Okay, and?" Amu asked.

"W-Well there were p-people drinking there and m-me and K-Kukai had to much to -drink... A-And..." Yaya looked down as she started her 'fake' crying again. Amu's eyes widened. What?! Little Yaya was drinking?! No way! But, she had to much!? And Kukai did too! And... Oh my God...

"Yaya are you?" Amu asked slowly.

"Alright Yaya... Say the line, say the line, say the line" Kukai repeated in a whisper from outside the Royal Garden.

"A-Amu... I can't take care of a baby! I'm still a baby myself!" Yaya sniffled, looking down at her feat. Kukai boulted his fist up in the air. "Beat that Tadase!" Kukai whispered happily.

"Oh my God Yaya... U-Um... I don't know what to say. Out of everyone here I never thought that you would..." Amu stopped what she was saying. "Yaya, was it rape?!" Amu asked, clinching her fist.

Kukai's eyes widened. Shit...

Yaya looked up at Amu and blinked. "Rape? Amu, what's ra-"

"YO GUYS!"

Amu and Yaya both looked as Kukai came running into the Royal Garden. Yaya looked at him as Amu glared at him.

Kukai chuckled. "What's wrong?" Kukai asked, laughing a little.

"What's wrong?! Oh! I'll tell you what's wrong! You getting drunk at a party is what's wrong!" Amu yelled, stomping up to Kukai pointing her finger at him.

"Oh the party! Oh yea! That was fun! Me and-"

"I don't wanna hear about you and Yaya getting it on in the bedroom!" Amu said, making Kukai choke and Yaya stare at her wide eyed.

"I wasn't exspecting Amu to say that" Kukai said to hisself.

Ikuto chuckled to hisself. The April fools thing was getting kinda interesting. He couldn't believe Amu said that either...

"U-U-Um well..." Kukai began, scratching the back of us head. "They say that teenage boys can be very um haha anyways, so what, we didn't regret it! Right Yaya!" Kukai said happily, looking down at Yaya.

"Tell hem Yaya! Tell him that YOUR PREGNANT!" Amu yelled, glaring at the brunette boy who stared wide-eyed at Yaya but, was laughing his ass off in his mind. This was going great!

"P-Pregnant?" Kukai spit out as Yaya nodded slowly.

"At such a young age too... I can't believe y'all! Especially you Yaya! I exspected better from you!" Amu yelled, glaring down at Yaya. Kukai looked at Yaya to and relised something. Yaya sniffed and oh no... Those were real tears...

"Hey u-um Amu, you know that Yaya don't like being yelled at" Kukai began as Amu sighed.

"I'm so sorry Amu!" Yaya burst into tears, before running out of the Royal Garden. Kukai stared wide eyed as Amu glared at him.

"Maybe Kukai should go check on her, or should I say DADDY!" Amu yelled before stomping to the table sitting down. Kukai chuckled before running out the Royal Garden. He looked around until he spotted Yaya. He ran over to her.

"Yaya, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cr-"

"Did I do good?" Yaya asked, a grin forming across her face. Kukai stared at the girl in shock before grinning at her.

"HELL YEAH!"

"Damn..." Ikuto said, looking at Amu who had her head laying on the table. "I don't know if that went good or bad..."

"Good morning Amu!"

Amu looked as Tadase and Nageshiko came in holding hands. Amu's eyes widened at the sight of it. Oh my God. Are they dating?! First Kukai and Yaya now, Tadase and Nageshiko are dating? What is this world coming to?

"U-Um... Are y'all... Dating?" Amu managed to say sadly as the both of them nodded.

"And when we DO get married! Amu, I want you to be my maid of honor!" Nageshiko exclaimed as Amu's eyes widened. Maid of Honor? Wow... She never thought she would see the day Tadase and Nageshiko dated.

"U-Um..."

"Were back!" Kukai exclaimed as him and Yaya came in sitting down next to Amu. Nageshiko and Tadase sat down also.

"Oh by the way! Happy birthday Amu!" Nageshiko said with a smile.

"Thank you! Amu replied happily. "And... APRIL FOOLS!" Amu shouted happily making them all jump.

"H-Huh?" Tadase asked.

Amu smiled. "I was playing a joke on y'all! Tadase and Nageshiko, I acted all sad about y'all dating but really I am happy for You two! Congratulations! And Yaya! Your pregnant with Kukai's baby! I would never yell at you because of that. Accidents happen and we can't help what we do sometimes! And don't worry about it Yaya! Atleast you lost it to someone cute!" Amu said with a grin, making Yaya spit out her brownie she was chewing up.

"U-Um..." Kukai studdered.

"Oh guys! I got to go! See y'all later!" Amu called out before running out the Royal Garden, leaving the four teans speechless.

"Great! Now Amu think's were dating" Nageshiko complained.

"Oh no! She thinks I'm pregnant!" Yaya squelled in shock as Kukai slammed his head on the table.

"Shit..." Kukai mumbled.

"It's your fault for saying you got her pregnant. Atleast we can just tell Amu we broke up, you can't hide a baby" Tadase said with a laugh as Nageshiko nodded. Kukai lifted his head up and glared at the two.

"You know what! I'll fix this! I'll think of something!" Kukai said before another light bulb poped above his head. "Oh my God! Yaya come to my house tonight, we can have a little fun, and everything will be true" Kukai said casually.

"F-Fun?" Yaya asked a little confused, making Tadase and Nageshiko laugh.

"Wow, bunch of idiots" Ikuto whispered before sneaking out of the Royal Garden.

...

Amu hummed to herself and walked casually down the sidewalk. She was on her way home from a long day. Her mom and dad were gonna celebrate for her when she got home because it was her birthday. She smiled to herself.

"Hey Amu."

Amu jumped in shock and turned around to see Ikuto standing behind her.

"Ikuto, stop sneaking up on people, it's weird" Amu exclaimed, putting her hand on her hip. Ikuto smiled at her.

"Amu, can I talk to you?" Ikuto asked as Amu nodded.

"I've been waiting for the right time to tell you this but, I love you" he exclaimed, making Amu's eyes widen.

"What?!" she asked in shock, a blush apperaing across her face.

Ikuto repeated hisself. "Amu, I love you."

Oh my God! Was this real?! Ikuto loved her! This was like a dream come true. Amu has had a crush on Ikuto before over a year now but, she thought he would never feel the same. Amu smiled softly up at Ikuto. "I love you too, Ikuto" Amu replied, wrapping her arms around him.

Ikuto smiled and hugged her back. He leaned down to her ear and grinned. "April Fools, Amu..."

**That was it! I hope you like it! Now reading this I'm all like I don't know if I should add more chapters or leave it there. Y'all tell me. I'm gonna keep it as complete for now and if I get up to five reviews saying add more chapters, then I will(: But, when you do review, tell me what you thought of the story also lol! Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 I have a bad Feeling

**Haha wow! This was just supposed to be a short\cute Amuto story but, I got so many people sending me private messages saying to finish it so, I might as well add a few more chapters haha! But, atleast I know y'all like the story haha! Thanks for all the reviews by the way :) Alright, here is chapter 2. I do NOT own Shugo Chara at all. By the way guys, the ages of everyone in this story are different. They are older but still are guardians lol. **

**Amu: 16 just now turning 17**

**Tadase: 17**

**Nageshiko: 17**

**Kukai: 17**

**Yaya: 16**

**Ikuto: 19**

**I know that the ages don't match with what they are in the show but oh well haha! This is my story, not the show. **

**Chapter 2 **

**I got a bad Feeling**

Amu's eyes widened as she let go of the blue haired boy, her eyes narrowing up to his. "Wait... What?" Amu asked a little confused.

Ikuto just grinned. "I said, April Fools" Ikuto said again.

Amu shook a little at this. She just pretty much confessed that she loved him too, and it was all just a joke?! What kind of joke was this?! Amu glared up at him. "So, this was all just a joke?! You don't love me?!" Amu asked, her voice raising by the minute.

Ikuto blinked. "Well, it is April first" Ikuto replied making Amu scoff.

"And it's also my birthday too! But, thank you Ikuto! Thank you for making my birthday horrible!" Amu yelled, her eyes filling up with tears. "You know" she started, wiping her eyes. "For once in my life, I thought you were a good person. I liked you Ikuto, no, I LOVED you Ikuto... I guess I thought wrong about my feelings" Amu stated before running the other direction towards her house, leaving Ikuto standing there in shock.

"What just happened?" Ikuto asked hisself. He always did jokes on Amu, yea, she would get mad but, not this mad... And she loved him? He thought she liked Tadase? Ikuto let out a loud sigh, leaning up against a tree. "Messed up again Ikuto... Like always" he thought.

Amu slammed her front door opened to her house walking inn. She wipped her eyes on last time and sniffed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SISSY!"

Amu turned her head to see her little curly haired sister Ami running up to her, a big smile on her face. Amu couldn't help but smile. Ami could be annoying as hell but, she loved her. "Thanks Ami" Amu said with a smile.

"Sissy, you have to come to the kitchen!" Ami exclaimed, grabbing Amu's hand in pulling her to the kitchen. Amu sighed but followed her to see her mom and dad standing there with big smiles on their faces. There were pink and black balloons decorating the kitchen, there were a few gifts on the table, and beside all of that was her birthday cake. Amu smiled, she always acted all cool and tough towards her parents but, deep, down, inside... She loved them.

She smiled. "Thanks guys!" She was going to have fun, no matter what. It was her 17th birthday after all...

The next day

Amu woke up and got dressed into her school uniform. She fixed her hair into the same style she always does and smiled at herself in the mirror. Okay, yesturday wasn't that good of a day but, today was a new day. Time to start fresh!

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Amu yelled, waving, before heading out the door. She walked down the little pathway to her school with a sigh.

"Good morning Amu!"

Amu turned around to see Yaya running up to her, a huge smile on her face. Amu smiled brightly. "Oh my God Yaya! You are pregnant! I'm so happy! Your glowing like all them pregnant people do!" Amu squelled happily hugging her best friend who just sweat dropped.

"U-Uh yea.. I g-guess" Yaya studdered as Amu smiled.

"Now, did you get enough rest last night? I hope you did. The baby has to be all healthy! Oh! Oh! Did you eat breakfast?!" Amu asked tons of questions, making Yaya's head spin. Amu looked at her and giggled. "Sorry, to many questions?" Amu asked making Yaya nod.

"Haha! Well, let's get to school" Amu said, making Yaya smile.

"Okay!"

Kukai paced back in forth while Tadase yawned and Nageshiko braded her own hair. They were waiting on Yaya and Amu to get there.

"So Kukai" Nageshiko started, making Kukai look over at her. She smiled. "What if you really DID get Yaya pregnant?" Nageshiko asked.

"That would never happen!" Kukai yelled back, making Nageshiko giggle.

"Yea, Yaya is to good for you" Nageshiko said making Kukai glare.

"That's not true! If it ever boiled down to it, Yaya would pick me over any guy!" Kukai replied with a smirk.

"Are you sure about that?" Tadase asked as Kukai nodded.

"Hey guys!"

They all looked as Amu and Yaya came running up. Amu stopped and glared at Yaya. "YAYA! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU DON'T NEED TO BE RUNNING!" Amu yelled as Yaya nodded quickly.

"Good morning Amu" Tadase said as Amu smiled at him.

"Good morning Tadase, good morning Nageshiko, good morning... daddy" Amu joked making Kukai sigh.

"I'm sorry Kukai, I just can't get over everything that happen yesturday!" Amu said happily as Kukai laughed nervously.

"Yea, about that Amu" Tadase started making Amu look at him.

"Me and Nageshiko bro-"

"Guys... Yaya don't feel good..." Yaya said, holding her stomach in pain. Kukai, Tadase, and Nageshiko just blinked. Was she just acting?

Yaya's eyes started to feel with tears as Amu gasped. "Oh! It's probably just the baby! Come on Yaya!" Amu said, pulling Yaya along with her.

Everyone just sat there in shock.

"Was Yaya just joking?" Kukai asked as Nageshiko shook her head.

"No, those were real tears. Maybe she really don't feel good" Nageshiko said as Tadase nodded.

After school

"Guys, I'm taking Yaya to the doctor? Wanna come. Kukai get your ass over here this is your fault anyways" Amu said as Kukai gulped walking over to Amu.

"I would Amu but, we have work to finish up" Tadase and Nageshiko both said as Amu nodded.

"Okay, well I'll tell you what the doctor says, bye! Oh, and keep in PG guys" Amu joked with a giggle. They both sighed, watching the three walk off.

"We need to brake this fake relationship off soon" Tadase said as Nageshiko nodded.

"I'm so excited to hear what the doctor says!" Amu said cheerfully while Kukai just wanted to hide hisself in a hole right now. She was about to figure out that everything him and Yaya did... Was a lie...

"Cheer up Kukai!" Amu said, as Kukai looked at her.

"Oh! Uh, y-yea" Kukai managed to say. Yaya looked down at the ground worried. She didn't want to see Amu upset because of her.

"Maybe we should turn around and go back! I hear the sound of my name being called" Kukai lied, making Amu glare at him.

"Kukai, I hear nothing so shut up" Amu said, making Kukai sigh.

They finally arrived at the hospital. They walked inside and sat down while Yaya signed her name on the paper, then sat down by Kukai. "We're dead" Kukai whispered as Yaya nodded slowly. About thirty minutes of waiting the doctor finally came out saying Yaya's name. The three got up and followed the doctor. The doctor went inside the room as they followed not shortly behind. After shutting the door behind them, the doctor turned, facing Yaya. "What's the problem ma'am?"

"U-U-Uh" Yaya studdered. "M-My stomach h-hurts."

"How long has it been hurting?"

"Since today, but it hurts r-really r-really b-bad" Yaya exclaimed as the doctor nodded, looking the teenage girl up and down.

"Well, we might take you to the back room to check out a few things but you'll be right back here and no time with your..." the doctor trailed off looking at Amu and Kukai.

"Oh! Friend and boyfriend!" Amu replied happily, making Kukai glare at her. The doctor nodded then looked at Yaya.

"Miss Yuiki, can you follow me?" the doctor asked as Yaya nodded, a little scared, following the doctor out of the room.

Kukai groaned, leaning lower down into his seat. This couldn't be happening... He wasn't ready to face the rapture of Amu... He looked over at the pinkett. Great, he was screwed. About forty minutes later Yaya came back into the room shaking.

"You okay Yaya?" Amu asked as Yaya shook her head.

"Amu! It was horrible! They hooked things up to me! And took pictures of me and my insides! I was scared, so scared I cried!" Yaya said, climbing onto her little hospital bed, hiding under the covers.

Amu just smiled at her. "That's good! Maybe we'll see a little bit of the baby!" Amu said happily making Yaya look at her worried. Kukai sat up. That was it! He had enough of this. He was gonna tell Amu the truth.

"Okay Amu! Listen! The whole thing me and Yaya did was a-"

"Alrighty I'm back" the doctor came into the room with a bunch of papers, cutting off Kukai.

"Ma'am, we figured out what the problem was" the doctor said, making Amu, Yaya, and Kukai look at him. The doctor smiled takin off his glasses. "Congratulations Miss Yuiki! Your pregnant."

Amu smiled brightly as Kukai and Yaya stared at him in shock.

"WHAT?!" Kukai yelled.

**Alright, that was chapter 2! I hoped you liked it. It leaves you guessing, huh? Haha! Well, chapter 3 will be out soon. What's all gonna happen? Will Ikuto apologize? Will Tadase and Nageshiko brake up? Is Yaya really pregnant?! Please review(; **


	3. Chapter 3 Is It Really True

**I'm back with chapter 3 everyone! Now, I want to thank all of you for the reviews I have been getting. Some have made me laugh and some have made me feel good about my writing skill lol. Now, one of my reviewers told me something that I just relised. I have been meaning to say Nadeshiko but, I have been saying Nageshiko. Silly me! Haha! So, I want to thank my one reviewer for pointing that out to me. You know who you are(: One more thing! The people that have been reading my other chapter story, I'm sorry but, I deleted it. I had absolutely no idea where I was going with that story sooo I deleted it lol. But the good news is I know exactly how I'm gonna end this story! Y'all will like it! Well, atleast I hope lol. But, I still am going to write alot more chapters intel its ending. So, without further to do, here is chapter 3! I do NOT own Shugo Chara!**

**Chapter 3 **

**Is It Really True?**

"P-Pregnant?" Yaya managed to spit out as the doctor nodded. She could not believe this! Was karma biting her in the butt for lieing to Amu? She never even remembered hanging out with a guy alone to be even doing things like that. So, how was she pregnant?!

Kukai stood there speechless as Amu jumped up happily. "I am SO happy for you Yaya! I never thought I would see the day little Yaya got pregnant! Out of all of us I would think Nadeshiko would be the first to get pregnant!" Amu said before trailing off. "Don't tell her I said that" she added making Yaya nod.

"So, since we figured out what the problem is, I want to see you here again Miss Yuiki for another appointment. So, I can check on the baby" the doctor told Yaya, making her nod slowly. She was in such a state of shock to say anything. "And I guess I will be seeing you here too?" the doctor asked looking over at Kukai who just blinked.

"U-Uh, y-yea" he muttered.

The doctor nodded. "Well, the appointment will be next Friday. See you then." And with that, the doctor walked out the room.

"Okay! Let's go guys!" Amu shouted heading towards the door with Kukai and Yaya following slowly behind. They walked out the hospital and started heading back to the Royal Garden. "I can't wait to tell Nadeshiko and Tadase what the doctor said!" Amu squelled, making both Kukai and Yaya gulp. Amu smiled brightly at them before a figure of a person caught the cornor of her eye. She turned her head slowly and saw Ikuto leaning against a tree watching her. The same tree she yelled at him by that night to be exact.

Amu let out a sigh when he started waving her over. "Go ahead and see him" Kukai began, making Amu look up at him. "I gotta talk to Yaya anyways" Kukai added and Amu nodded. She told Kukai and Yaya both bye and walked over to Ikuto, while the other two walked away.

"Okay, what the hell Yaya?!" Kukai asked, looking down the the red head who looked teary eyed at the moment. "What did you tell the doctor in the back room? Did you tell him to lie? Did you tell him about our prank?" Kukai asked, hoping that Yaya really wasn't pregnant.

Yaya shook her head. "No Kukai. The only thing I told the doctor was that I was hurting really really bad. So, he hooked some cords up to me and did a few test" Yaya replied, wiping her eyes.

Kukai let out a loud sigh. "Yaya, is there something I don't know about? Did you do something and you don't want to tell us?" Kukai asked. Yaya was a little took back by this. Kukai actually thought she would do something like that?!

"Kukai! I would never do anything like that!" Yaya told him.

"I guess you would since your pregant with someone's baby! Do you even know who the dad is?!" Kukai yelled. That's when it hit Yaya. Tears started to stream down her face. She didn't know who the dad was! She didn't even remember doing anything! She felt like... a bad person.

"Hey Yaya! Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that in a bad way! It's just... I'm worried about you Yaya" Kukai said as she nodded. He looked at her and smiled. "Listen, we'll figure out who the daddy is okay, and if we don't, you'll be fine!" Kukai exclaimed. Yaya looked up at him as he gave her one of his famous smiles. The smile all the girls love. "Because I got your back!" Kukai said, making the girl smile softly.

"But, now we gotta tell Nadeshiko and Tadase" Yaya stated as Kukai nodded.

...

"Listen Ikuto! This better be quick and fast! I have things to do and I don't have time to be putting up with your lies" Amu exclaimed, looking up at the blue haired boy. He sat up from leaning against the tree and walked up to her, leaning his face closer down to her level. Amu blushed brightly but shook her head quickly making the blush leave her cheeks.

"What do you want?" Amu asked, turning her head to the side, away from Ikuto's face.

"Listen Amu."

"Iv'e been listening for the past three minutes!" Amu yelled. Amu's actions made Ikuto chuckle a little. And with that, she shot him a glare. "What's so funny?!"

He replied with a simple, "You."

Amu groaned at him, making him stand up straight. He looked down at her. "I want to apologize" he said, catching Amu's attention fast. She eyed him up and down.

"Why?"

He sighed. She had to make it harder then what it already was by explaining it.

"For tricking you like I did the other day. I was just making a joke out of it like I always do and you... actually ment it" Ikuto exclaimed looking into Amu's honey golden eyes. "And I'm sorry for doing that Amu" Ikuto told her.

Amu was kinda speechless for the moment. At first, she thought he was tricking her again but, his eyes... You could tell in his eyes that he actually ment every word he was saying. Amu looked into his eyes, as he did the same for her.

"You really are sorry, aren't you?" Amu asked softly, making Ikuto nod. It wasn't an everything day thing to see Ikuto being serious or actually meaning something he says. Especially to Amu. He always did jokes on Amu and played around with her. But, what he did the other day, really hurt her. Bad. But, here he was, apologizing, straight from the heart.

"I forgive you" Amu replied, making Ikuto eyes widen. Amu sighed. "But, only because you actually ment it!" Amu yelled, trying to hide her blush from Ikuto who was now grinning at her.

"No, I get what your saying Amu" Ikuto said, leanind down to her level and cupping her cheeks. He pulled her closer to his face and smiled. Amu blushed brightly at this but, didn't want to move away. Just because she was mad at Ikuto the other day didn't mean she stopped liking him. She still really liked Ikuto. Or should she say love? Amu was an inch away from Ikuto lips. So close to being a kiss. And with that he let go of her.

"See ya around Amu!" Ikuto said, before walking away.

Amu stood there speechless. What the hell?! No hug!? No kiss?! He was an inch away from her lips and he didn't even kiss her!? Damn it Ikuto! Amu growled at this for a minute or so. Stupid Ikuto! Always messing around with her! But, she liked him playing around with her... Another bright blush came acoss Amu's face from thinking of Ikuto. Amu shook her head quickly. "Gotta get back to the Royal Garden!" Amu said to herself, before running to the garden.

...

"WHAT!?" Tadase and Nadeshiko both yelled, looking at Kukai and Yaya.

"Yaya, your really pregnant?!" Nadeshiko asked as Tadase pulled Kukai to the side.

"Listen Kukai, I know you and Yaya are good friends and all but, I didn't know you were that close" Tadase whispered making Kukai face turn bright red.

"Why does everyone think I would do something like that?! I would never do anything like that! Especially with Yaya!" Kukai told him, making Tadase nod.

"And Tadase, she don't even remember doing anything like that... She don't know who the daddy is!" Kukai whispered, making Tadase's eyes widen.

"WHA-"

"Yes, and Tadase... She's sixteen. No man is gonna want to help her with that child. Especially when there in highschool still" Kukai exclaimed as Tadase nodded slowly.

"Kukai, I don't know what to tell her" Tadase said slowly looking down at the ground. "Yaya might have to do this on her own" Tadase said making Kukai look at him wide eyed.

"What do you mean, on her own?" Kukai asked, eyeing Tadase.

Tadase looked at him. "No guy in this school is gonna like Yaya now. This school is filled with nothing but jerks. When she starts showing, Kukai, she's gonna get picked on" Tadase said as Kukai was took back by this.

"So" Tadase began. "She can't go off and cry about it like she normally does. She's gonna have to stand up for herself and be brave. She's gonna have to take care of this baby on her own. She can't be a baby herself anymore" Tadase exclaimed.

"Why not?!" Kukai spit out.

"Kukai, Yaya has anothe life inside of her now. It's either being responsible or getting an abortion. And me and you both no Yaya can't kill another life" Tadase said as Kukai looked at him then over at Yaya who was talking to Nadeshiko. He nodded.

"Yea..."

"Hey guys! I'm back!"

They all looked as Amu came running up to them with a bright smile. "Tadase! Nadeshiko! Did y'all hear the great news?!" Amu asked happily as they both nodded.

"Yes we herd, we're happy for you Yaya" Nadeshiko said, smiling down at Yaya who nodded slowly.

"I don't know if I'll be able to wait for nine months! Oh my God! I can't wait until we start planning the baby shower. Oh my God! Will it be a boy or girl! Ahhh! So many questions!" Amu squelled with a giggle.

Tadase leaned closer to Kukai. "Your gonna have to tell Amu the truth soon" Tadase whispered as Kukai nodded.

"I know."

"So guys, I think we all should be heading home. It's getting late" Tadase exclaimed as they all nodded.

"Yea your right, see y'all tomorrow!?" Amu asked happily as they all nodded. Tomorrow was Saturday and they were all meeting at the ice cream parlor in the middle of town. Amu smiled, before heading home. Tadase and Nadeshiko looked at Kukai.

"See you tomorrow Kukai, you to Yaya" Nadeshiko said as Kukai nodded and Yaya smiled softly. But, it wasn't that big, bright, and happy smile she always did. No, it was filled with pain. Nadeshiko looked at Yaya a little worried before walking away with Tadase.

Kukai looked over at Yaya. "Yaya, what are you gonna do?" Kukai asked slowly.

"Be brave. It might be tough, getting laughed at in school and having nobody to help me through this pregnancy but, being brave is all I can do, right?" Yaya asked, her eyes filling with tears.

Kukai looked down at the ground nodding a little. It was hard seeing Yaya in pain.

...

Amu layed on her bed while listening to her radio. She sang every lyric to the song that was on. She thought about being a singer but, that wasn't her. She would rather do something more exciting like being a movie actor or something. Amu smiled at the thought of that.

"Not a bad idea Amu" Amu said to herself giggling a little. Yea right, right now she had school to be worrying about and...

About that time Ikuto poped up in her head. Amu blinked then shook her head. Stop thinking about Ikuto Amu. Stop thinking about Ikuto Amu...

But, for some reason. She couldn't get him out of her head.

**Okay that was chapter 3! I hoped you like it! Now, school is tomorrow so I won't be able to probably upload another chapter until Friday. So, y'all might have to wait a week intil the next chapter. I'm sorry... So, I leave the questions to you. Will Tadase and Nadeshiko tell Amu the truth? Will Kukai and Yaya tell Amu the truth? Will they ever find out who the daddy of Yaya's baby is? Will Amu ever stop thinking about Ikuto?! ;) lol Will Yaya find a guy to help her through the pregnancy? Who do you think should help Yaya through this? Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Do you feel the Same?

**I decided to be nice today and go ahead and publish chapter 4 so y'all will be happy. lol So anyways, I don't have much to say other then I'm not feeling so great today... Well, here's chapter 4. I do NOT own Shugo Chara...**

**Chapter 4 **

**Do You Feel The Same?**

Amu woke up the next morning with the sun blazing into her eyes. She let out a loud yawn and rolled over to her side. She let out a groan and started to stretch, opening her eyes slowly. When her sight came into a good enough vision, Amu's eyes widened. There, laying in the bed beside her, was no other then Ikuto. She was about to scream but then relised that her parents would run upstaires to check on her. So, she sent him a glare and punched him in his shoulder.

Ikuto winced and slammed opened his eyes, facing the red faced Amu. He narrowed his eyes to her golden ones, a grin plastered across his face. "Good morning beautiful."

Amu's face turned even darker and she quickly faced the other way. "W-Why are you in my room?!" Amu asked, trying to hide her blood, red face. Ikuto sat up and yawned before grabbing Amu around her waist and pulling her into his lap.

"Because I wanted to sleep with you" he replied, his grin still plastered on his face. Amu elbowed the boy in the stomach, making him wince in pain and let go of her. She sat up quickly and faced him.

"You are such a pervert!" Amu yelled, glaring at the blue haired boy who just shrugged and layed across her bed, using his arm to hold up his head.

"Yea, I get that alot" Ikuto exclaimed, making Amu roll her eyes. Why the hell was Ikuto in her room in the first place?! He was not aloud to just come into her room without permission and sleep in the same bed with her without her even knowing.

"How are you getting in my room?!" Amu asked.

"The window."

"I locked my window last night!" Amu replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I find my ways Amu" Ikuto stated with a smirk, making Amu roll her eyes.

"Well, you gotta leave soon because I'll be leaving myself" Amu exclaimed, walking over to her closet and opening it to find an outfit to wear for hers and the Guardians little shopping trip. Ikuto looked over at her.

"Speaking of the Guardians. Did you ever figure out they were pranking you?" Ikuto asked, making Amu turn to face him.

"Wait, what? Pranking me? When?" Amu asked a little concerned while Ikuto stood up from the bed.

"I guess that's a no then. Well, they'll tell you eventually. I would tell you but, it's not right of me to stick my knows in other peoples business" Ikuto replied with a grin walking over to Amu's window and opening it.

"Wait! What prank?" Amu asked.

"Why don't you ask them Amu?" Ikuto exclaimed. "I'll visit you again later" Ikuto added before hoping out her window. Amu was speechless for the moment. What trick were the Guardians hiding from her? Did they know something she didn't? Well, whatever it was, she sure as hell was gonna find out today. So with that, Amu got dressed and walked out the door, waving bye to her mom, dad, and Ami.

...

"Ugh! Stupid text messages!" Kukai yelled, throwing his phone down with a pout.

"Stop acting childish Kukai" Tadase told him, making Kukai flash him a glare.

"No! I hate it when your texting someone and they send you another text, so you have to erase the entire thing you just typed out and type something new! It pisses me off and my stupid brother does that to me all the time!" Kukai growled, picking up his phone off the ground. Nadeshiko and Yaya both giggled at him.

"So, we're telling Amu today right?" Tadase asked as Nadeshiko nodded.

"Hey guys!"

They all looked as Amu ran up to them, almost out of breath. "S-Sorry, I-I-I ran" Amu studdered, finally getting her breathing on track again.

"You didn't have to run Amu" Yaya said with a smile.

"I know but, I have to ask y'all something" Amu replied, catching all of there attention. She swallowed a lump in her throat and looked at them. "Is there a prank y'all are hiding from me? Is there something I don't know?" Amu asked.

They all stared at her wide eyed. How come she was asking all of them that all a sudden. Nadeshiko swallowed hard and looked at Amu.

"Listen Amu... the other day, on your birthday, me and Tadase were gonna do a prank on you. So were Yaya and Kukai" Nadeshiko exclaimed, while Amu nodded. "So, me and Tadase made up a lie saying we were dating but, we really arn't. It was supposed to be an April Fools joke to you and when we were all about to say April Fools, you said it instead. You seemed so happy about everything that we didn't know what to say. I'm extremely sorry for lieing to you Amu" Nadeshiko apologized, her eyes narrowing down to the ground.

Amu blinked in supise and looked over at Tadase who nodded slowly. Amu then looked over at Kukai and Yaya.

"Y'all arn't together either?" Amu asked, making Kukai and Yaya both nod. Amu was a little confused.

"But Yaya, arn't you pregnant?" Amu asked, making Yaya nod. Amu just blinked. "H-How, wait, if you two ain't together? Then, who's baby are you carrying Yaya?" Amu asked, making Yaya shrug.

Amu gasped. "Yaya! How do you not know?!" Amu asked, a little concerned. Yaya just shrugged, her eyes filling up with tears.

"I'm sorry Amu..." Yaya said softly.

Amu smiled. "Guys, I'm not mad. I'm just happy that y'all told me the truth" Amu exclaimed, making Yaya wipe her eyes and look up at her.

They all sighed in relief.

"And Yaya" Amu began, facing the red head. "I will help you find the daddy of your baby!" Amu said making Yaya smile brightly. Tadase, Nadeshiko, and Kukai smiled. "So, until we find out who the daddy is" Amu began again facing the brunette soccor player who just blinked at her. "You are gonna help Yaya through her pregnancy until I find out who the daddy is!" Amu commanded making Kukai's eyes widen.

"WHAT!? Why do I have to do it?!" Kukai asked in shock.

"Because, the doctor already thinks you ARE the daddy right? Let's just keep it that way for now" Amu said with a grin, making Kukai fall to the ground in defeat. They all laughed at him.

"It won't be that bad" Nadeshiko told Kukai. He stood up from the ground and stractched the back of his head.

"Your a girl, I'm a guy. I don't know how to-"

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH kUKAI FOR HELPING ME!" Yaya said happily, her big, bright smile everyone loved appearing back on her face.

Kukai sighed. "Your welcome."

"Good. Now that's all covered. Let's go shopping!" Amu squelled, making them all nod. Hopefully now, everything would get back to normal. Well, atleast they thought so...

...

Amu walked into her bedroom that night with a huge smile on her face. She spent a long, yet fun day with the Guardians and now she knew the truth. Tadase and Nadeshiko were NOT dating, Kukai is just Kukai, and Yaya is pregnant with someones baby. So, she still had to help Yaya out once in awhile, like going to the doctor for check ups and all because God knows Kukai would take her to the wrong place and get lost.

Amu giggled to herself as she placed her shopping bags on her desk and smiled. She bought her a new outift today, and with that, she pulled out hot pink dress that had a black belt that wrapped around it, and a pair of black boots. She smiled happily at her new outift.

She placed the outift on her desk, next to her bag, and walked over to the edge of her bed, sitting down and taking off her shoes. She put her shoes back in her closet and with that she fell back on her bed, landing on something hard.

"OW!" Amu yelled, jumping up from the bed and pulling down her bed spread to see Ikuto sleeping. Amu jumped a little in shock at first, not relising Ikuto was in her bed. But, second of all how was she not suprised to find him in her room again. He did tell her he would be back later. Amu sighed before poking the boys cheek. With one touch, he woke up.

Yawning, he sat up in the bed and lazily looked over at Amu who was glaring at him for the moment.

"Ikuto! Why are you in my bed? AGAIN!" Amu yelled, making Ikuto stand up and chuckle. He walked over towards Amu with a smirk on his face. When he arrived infront of her, as usualy, he leaned down towards her face, which made her blush a slight shade of pink. Ikuto had a really bad habbit of getting to close to other peoples faces.

"I need to talk to you" he said, leaning back up. Amu just blinked.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Can we talk about the other night?" Ikuto asked, making Amu's eyes widen. She did not want to talk about the other night. She pretty much confessed and he didn't even mean it. So, why would she want to talk about the other night. All she really has to say about the other night is that she was embarresed as hell. She just wants to forget about the other night! Amu narrowed her eyes up to his face.

"O-Okay" Amu studdered.

A serious expression came acoss his face so now Amu knew it was serious bussiness. "Do you really like me?" Ikuto asked, making Amu blush. Great! He had to ask THAT exact question. Well, this was your chance Amu. Your chance to tell him the truth. But, it was hard. She swallowed.

"Before I answer that question" Amu began facing Ikuto. "I need to know the truth. Do you feel the same?" Amu asked. She had to know. She wasn't gonna hold on to something forever if she didn't even have a chance.

Ikuto just blinked at her question but then, smiled. And it wasn't that pervy smile he always does. No, it was... Sweet.

Amu blushed a little brighter but shook her head. "Do you? or do you not?" Amu asked again.

"Amu" Ikuto began, that same sweet smile still on his face. "When we first met, I honestly had no idea you would be so important to me" Ikuto replied, leaning down to her level, facing her. "And if I said losing you wouldn't hurt me, I would be lieing" Ikuto added.

Amu blushed. Was everything she ever wanted about to happen? Right here? Right now? Ikuto leaned closer to Amu.

"Amu... I-"

"Amu!"

Amu shot a glance over at her door, hearing her mothers voice coming upstaires, and when Amu looked back, Ikuto was gone. She looked over to her window to see it opened.

"Amu" her mother said opening the door. "Dinner is ready!"

Amu nodded at her mom as she closed the door and walked away. Amu looked at the window and sighed.

"Ikuto... Did you feel the same?"

**Okay, that was chapter 4. I really hoped you liked it. So far this has been my favorite chapter haha! Please review and it would mean the world to me if it was a long review at that lol! Thanks for reading! Chapter 5 will be out soon(:**


	5. Chapter 5 Sleepover

**GODDDD! I love this story so much I can't stop writing it lol! Oh well, I'm sure y'all are happy to read a new chapter. The only reason I uploaded this chapter was because it was already saved to my computer. So here is a new chapter. Chapter 5! I do NOT own Shugo Chara at all...**

**Chapter 5**

**Sleepover **

"Amu... I love you Amu..."

She smiled up at him. "I love you to Ik-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Ah!" Amu squeked, jumping awake from her dream. She narrowed her eyes over to where the banging was coming from. Her door. Amu sighed. Dang it! She was having a dream too! A dream about... Amu thought for a moment.

"Ikuto..." Amu whispered. She was dreaming about him. Ever since she asked Ikuto that question, she hasn't seen him. It has been exactly a whole week since she seen him. She couldn't stop thinking about him either. Last time they talked was in her bedroom that night, last Saturday night to be exact. Today was Friday, and she didn't have school today.

"AMU!"

Amu looked over as her bedroom door slung open, making it slam against the wall. There stood Yaya, Kukai, and Nadeshiko. Amu stared at her wall that now had a dent in it, then glared over at them.

"Haha, sorry Amu" Kukai laughed nervously.

"What do you three want?" Amu asked, getting out of her bed and walking over to her mirror fixing her hair that was sticking out everywhere.

"Let's have a sleepover!" Yaya squelled happily, holding up her bag that was full of clothes and a sleeping bag. Amu just blinked at them.

"A sleepover?" Amu replied, making them nod. Amu looked over at the two girls then at Kukai.

"Kukai? Why are you even here? You look so out of place" Amu said.

"Well, I didn't really have a choice.. Yaya and Nadeshiko drug me out of my bedroom" Kukai replied with a sigh.

Nadeshiko laughed. "Is that okay with you Amu?" Nadeshiko asked.

Amu nodded. Her parents wern't home anyways. They went out of town for the weekend to take Ami to this childrens concernt that looked stupid as hell. So, she didn't go, instead, she stayed home in her nice, warm bed.

"That's fine. Where's Ikuto?" Amu asked, not relising what she just asked.

Kukai blinked. "Ikuto?"

Amu's eyes widened. "NO! NOT IKUTO! I MENT TADASE!" Amu yelled, waving her hands back in forth.

"Tadase couldn't come today. He was busy. So it's just gonna be us three and you" Nadeshiko exclaimed as Amu nodded, trying to hide her slightly red cheeks.

Yaya grinned. "Ikuto must be really important since you got him mixed up with Tadase" Yaya joked, making Amu's cheeks turn red.

"WHAT! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Ikuto is not that important!" Amu yelled, trying her best to defend herself. It wasn't working. All three of them had straight faces making Amu sweat drop. "Okay, maybe he is... But, don't tell Tadase!" Amu said quickly. They all nodded with a smile. Finally glad she confessed.

"So, how are you and this Ikuto guy?" Kukai asked.

"Can we get off that subject please!"

I think Ikuto dumped Amu..."

"Ikuto didn't dump me Yaya! We wern't even dating!" Amu yelled.

"I think you like him since your face is as pink as your hair" Nadeshiko replied, pointing at her face. Amu shook her head quickly, making the blush dissapear.

"So what if I like him!" Amu yelled crossing her arms.

Yaya's and Nadeshiko eyes lit up. "AMU HAS A CRUSH!" they both squelled happily making Amu blush again. Kukai just sweat dropped. He was having a sleepover with three girls... Three screaming girls...

"OKAY OFF THE SUBJECT! Let's talk about something else like... You Yaya. How did your appointment go today?" Amu asked, trying to change the subject.

"They said that I need to stop eating so much sugar because it wasn't good for the baby" Yaya said with a pout. "And they recommended me to start taking these pregnancy classes" Yaya added.

"Well, are you?" Amu asked, making Yaya shrug.

"It sounded kinda stupid to me but, that's just my opinion" Kukai said, throwing his bag in the cornor of Amu's room while Nadeshiko put her bag next to Yaya's. Amu blinked, then remember that she made Kukai go to these appointments with Yaya.

"You just think they sound stupid because you would have to take them with her" Nadeshiko replied, looking over at Kukai who nodded.

"Exactly, that's the point. I would look stupid in there" Kukai exclaimed.

"Sorry Kukai..." Yaya apologized, putting on her 'fake' tears.

"No! No! No! It's fine! I'll do it! I'll do it!" Kukai said, making the red head smile brightly.

"I guess he does care" Nadeshiko said with a smile making Kukai glare.

"The only reason I am helping is because I'm Yaya's friend! I wouldn't leave her behind like that! Plus, when we find out who this asshole of a father is, I'm gonna ring his neck!" Kukai yelled making Nadeshiko giggle. Amu smile then thought for a moment. What if they don't find out who the daddy is, what if Yaya has to give birth on her own? Nobody there to hold her hand...

Amu started to get teary eyed.

"Amu? What's wrong?"

Amu looked down at Yaya who had a worried expression. Amu wiped her eyes and sniffed. "Y-Yaya, what if we don't find the d-dad?" Amu asked softly.

"Don't cry Amu! I will be fine! I can do this on my own if I have too!"

Amu looked over at Yaya. She had a big smile on her face. How could she be so happy? She's young and pregnant and don't even know who the dad is... and, she can still manage to keep a smile on her face. If this was Amu, she would've gave up. She couldn't do it. It was just so much to handle and here Yaya was, doing it on her own...

"How?" Amu asked softly, getting all of their attnetion now. "How can you smile? How can you smile knowing that when you start showing your gonna get laughed at? How can you smile knowing that your gonna be doing this on your own? How..." Amu asked, tears strolling down her cheeks. Yaya had a worried look on her face and was on the edge of crying too but, she held it in.

"Amu... Please don't cry. I will be okay, I promise" Yaya said with a smile hugging Amu. Amu nodded and started wiping her tears away.

"Am I intruding?"

The four of them looked to see the one and only, Ikuto. Amu's eyes widened while Yaya walked over to Nadeshiko and Kukai who were looking at Ikuto. Amu swallowed a lump in her throat. After being gone for a week, he shows up now, when I'm having a sleepover.

Ikuto looked at all of us. "A sleepover, huh? Sounds fun! Mind if I join?" he asked with a smile. Amu's cheeks turned pink. No way. There was no way her crush was gonna be staying the night with her and her frineds. Yaya and Nadeshiko grinned at Amu then looked at Ikuto.

"Sure!" Nadeshiko replied with a smile, making Amu look at her in shock.

"Cool, so what are we doing?" Ikuto asked with a smile looking over at Amu.

"About to play a game!" Yaya answered happily.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Kukai yelled as they all nodded, accept for Amu who was blushing.

"Okay, this should be fun" Kukai said with a grin as they all sat in a circle. "Who wants to go first?"

"Kukai" Ikuto began, looking over at the soccor player. "Truth or dare?"

Kukai grinned. "Dare! I'll do anything!" Kukai said with a grin.

Ikuto smirked while Amu rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't of said 'anything' Kukai" Amu said.

"I dare you..." Ikuto began looking around the room until spotting the babyish girl sitting across the room from him. He grinned at the red head.

"Nothing perverted Ik-"

"He said 'anything' right?" Ikuto said with a smirk looking over at Amu who started blushing at how close he was to her. But then again, she was kinda mad at him. Here he was playing truth or dare with them, the other day not even fazing him.

"I dare you and her" Ikuto said pointing at Yaya. "To go into that closet and do things" Ikuto said with a smirk. Kukai stood in shock for a few minutes before shrugging it off. He grabbed Yaya's hand and pulled her into the closet and slamming the door.

"You have to stay in there for seven minutes!" Ikuto called out.

"I don't know if I wanna play now" Nadeshiko said slowly as Amu nodded with a blush.

"Maybe we should play a different game" Yaya whispered as Kukai smirked.

"No, I got an idea" Kukai said. "They can think we're doing 'things' without actually doing it" Kukai said giving Yaya a thumbs up.

"H-How?" Yaya asked.

"Like this" Kukai replied, before slamming his hands against the wall and moaning out Yaya's name.

Nadeshiko stared wide eyed at the closet door.

"Oh my God.." Amu whispered, hiding her face in her hands. Ikuto grinned.

"Soccor player got it going on" Ikuto said.

"Your turn" Kukai said, facing Yaya who shook her head.

"No... I don't wanna OW KUKAI THAT HURT!" Yaya screamed as Kukai stepped on her foot.

"Maybe we should stop them" Amu began as Ikuto shook his head.

"Nope. They have three more minutes..."

"I don't know about you Ikuto but. that is MY closet" Amu yelled.

"I know, that's why me and you are next" Ikuto said with a grin, making Amu blush.

"Okay, now for the results" Kukai whispered with a grin as he started messing up his hair. He then started ruffling Yaya's hair making it messy too. "There!" Kukai said with a grin. "They'll never know!" Kukai added.

"Y'all can come out now!" Ikuto yelled.

"Blush, so they won't think it's a joke" Kukai whispered.

"I can't just make myself blush!" Yaya said while Kukai just looked her up and down.

"Turn around" Kukai said.

"Why?" Yaya asked while doing so.

Kukai smacked her butt making her face turn blood red. He opened the door and pushed her out. A grin plastered across his face and a blush on hers.

"Wow, good job guys..." Ikuto said with a grin.

"I think I'm gonna go make us some snacks" Amu said, looking at Kukai and Yaya in shock before walking downstairs.

"I'm gonna help her" Ikuto said, following the pinkett.

As they left, Nadeshiko looked at Kukai and Yaya.

Kukai smiled. "We can be good at acting" Kukai said with a smirk, making Nadeshiko smile.

Amu started looking around through her cabnits for snacks. So far she found a bag of chips and cookies. She smiled as she opened the fridge and pulled out some soda's.

"So" Ikuto began, wrapping his arms around Amu who jumped in shock.

"About the other night..."

**Okay that was it. I hoped you liked it. Please leave a long review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading! :) New chapter soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 You could never love Me

**Hi guys! I'm back! Did y'all miss me!? lol Jk jk! Anyways, here is a new chapter. Chapter 6 to be exact. I do NOT own Shugo Chara at all. Never have and never will. Hope you enjoy reading(;**

**Chapter 6**

**You Can Never Love Me**

She looked up at the boy in front of her, her eyes narrowing up and down from her feet to his face. She gulped. "T-The other night?" she managed to say in a whisper. He nodded. She blushed a little thinking about it. He asked her a simple question that night but, she asked him one too.

"Did you really mean it Amu? That's all I want to know" Ikuto said, crossing his arms.

"Well, what about you!" Amu spit out before stepping back some. "I-I-I m-mean, do you f-feel the same?" Amu studdered, facing back down to her feet. She didn't know if she wanted to know the truth or not, no, she was kinda scared to know the truth. What if he rejected?

"If you answer my question, then I'll answer yours" Ikuto replied.

Amu looked up at him, looking straight into his eyes. He did mean what he just said. You could tell. This was her chance, her chance to tell him everything but, what if he don't feel the same. What if she tells him the truth for nothing. Will it be worth it? Or not? So many things went through Amu's head at that moment that it made her head spin. She was scared, scared to get rejected. She didn't want to get her heart broken but, she's never going to know the truth until she says something first. Hopefully, everything will be worth it.

"The truth is" Amu began, playing with her fingers a little. "Everything I said that night was true... Every word. I care for you alot Ikuto, more then you know" Amu answered, her eyes filling up with tears. She was trying so hard not to explode. But, it happen anways.

"No! I love you Ikuto! I love you so much I can't stand it! It's so hard, so hard for me to just sit here and keep my feelings to myself! I wanted to tell you for a long time but, I just couldn't! I-I-I was scared! But, I'm so in love with you I can't even stand i-"

"Amu!"

Amu stopped what she was saying and looked up at Ikuto who just cut her off. His facial expression was filled with pain. That scared her. She wiped her eyes quickly that were filling up with tears. Did he not feel the same?

"Amu" Ikuto began, looking straight into the girls eyes. She could tell something was wrong with him.

"I-I'm sorry but... You could never love someone like me" he replied slowly.

Amu's eyes widened at his words. "Ikuto what do you me-"

"I mean that you can't love me Amu! I don't deserve you! How could you love a guy like me?! I'm nothing but trouble, I brake everyone's heart. I even brake yours and you still manage to keep them feeling for me?" Ikuto snapped.

Amu was speechless. What was wrong with him? This wasn't Ikuto... He's not the same...

"Amu, I'm sorry... But, I suggest you move on. Find someone who really does deserve you" Ikuto said. With that he turned on his heel and walked out the front door, leaving Amu standing in the kitchen speechless.

That was it. She now knew what it felt like to get your heart torn out of your chest. To be heartbroken... She felt tears filling up in her eyes and before she knew it, she busted out crying. What did he mean she could never love him?! She did love him! She didn't understand! She just felt like giving up now. She tried wiping away her tears but they kept coming back.

"Amu?!"

Amu looked as Nadeshiko came running downstaires with a worried expression on her face. She ran up to Amu and hugged her.

"What's wrong?"

Amu sniffed, wiping away her tears quickly. Nadeshiko looked at her.

"Are you okay Amu? Where's Ikuto?"

With that name being said, Amu busted out crying again. "Maybe you, Kukai, and Yaya should go" Amu manged to say pulling away from Nadeshiko and wiping her tears. Nadeshiko shook her head.

"No Amu! We are your friends and we're gonna help you! Now come upstaires with us" Nadeshiko replied, grabbing Amu's hand and leading her upstaires. She opened her bedroom door and led Amu in, shutting the door behind them. Amu sat down, wiping her eyes, and looked up at Kukai and Yaya who were a little shocked to see her crying. Usually Amu never cried infront of people. It was really rare to find her doing it.

"Amu! What's wrong!?" Yaya asked, a little worried for her best friend. None of them had any clue what was going on.

Amu sniffed and looked at all of them. "I-Ikuto... He left" Amu studdered, fighting back her tears.

"Why?" Kukai asked.

"B-Because, he dosn't feel the s-same... he don't love me guys..." Amu replied slowly, looking down at the ground. More tears started streaming down her face. They all sat there speechless. Amu confessed to Ikuto and he rejected her. It was so obvious that he liked her back so, what was holding him back?

"Amu, I'm so sorry!" Nadeshiko said, pulling Amu into a hug. Amu hugged her back, fighting back her tears the best she could.

"I-I-its okay... Not everyone gets their happy endings" Amu replied soflty, pulling away from Nadeshiko. She looked towards her feet. "Life isn't a fairytale... Your not going to find your prince charming."

"You'll find your prince charming one day Amu!" Yaya exclaimed, her piggytales bouncing as she talked.

"Yes Amu, Yaya is right. Any man would be lucky to have you. You just have to find a man who is good enough for you. Who wants to be your prince charming" Nadeshiko stated, a smile forming on her face while talking.

"But, I gotta make sure I prefer him to be with you" Kukai exclaimed.

"Nobody cares what you think Kukai!" Yaya yelled.

Amu smiled softly at her three best friends. "Thanks guys" she said softly, making them all smile at her.

"No problem Amu" Nadeshiko replied.

Amu smiled then looked over at her closet, then back at Kukai and Yaya. "Did you two really d-"

"No way Amu! Me and Kukai! Never!" Yaya exclaimed. "We're just good actors!"

"Damn. You make me sound like a horrible person" Kukai pouted.

Amu giggled a little. She could always count on her friends to make everything better.

"So, what game should we play now?" Amu asked with a grin. Yaya's hand shot up.

"Yes Yaya?" Amu asked, laughing a little.

"Yaya brung a game y'all with a like!" Yaya exclaimed, digging into her bag. About a few minutes of searching, she pulled out the game Twister. "Let's play this!"

...

"You made the right choice Ikuto."

"Why did I have to do that to Amu!" Ikuto snapped, looking straight into the eyes of the figure infront of him. He hated this feeling! He hated the feeling of knowing he hurt Amu. He felt like a horrible person. He broke her heart to a million of pieces!

"You had to do it Ikuto! She can't love you! She can't have you..."

Ikuto felt like a caged bird. He couldn't do anything and he hated keeping this all a secrete but, if he told anybody about this, he would be in huge trouble. He hated working this job. Hated it! But, he had to do it. It was either this or getting kicked out into the streets, having no home at all.

"Besides, I want to have you all to myself. Got it?" the person said, wrapping their arms around Ikuto hugging them tightly. Ikuto let out a sigh and nodded.

"I understand Utau..."

...

"Get your butt out of my face Kukai!" Yaya screamed, trying to reach for the yellow dot that was on the other side of Kukai.

"I can't help it! You know, this will all end if you just do this number" Kukai said, before pushing Yaya making her fall over.

"Kukai wins!" Nadeshiko said with a smile, making Kukai grin happily.

"No fair! Kukai cheated!" Yaya yelled, glaring over at the soccor player.

"Did not."

"Did too!"

Did not."

"Did too!" Yaya squelled, tackling the boy to the ground. Nadeshiko sighed watching the two roll by attacking eachother. She then looked over at Amu who was sitting beside her staring down at her feet.

"You okay Amu?" Nadeshiko asked, looking over at the pinkett who sighed softly.

"Nadeshiko, Ikuto didn't act the same back there. I don't know what was wrong with him" Amu said, looking over at Nadeshiko.

"When you see him again, ask" Nadeshiko suggested.

"What if I don't see him again?" Amu asked.

Nadeshiko smiled. "You'll see him again Amu. I'm sure of it."

Amu smiled softly and nodded.

"Gotcha!" Kukai yelled, pinning the squrming Yaya don't to the floor. The red head stopped, trying to catch a breath. Kukai grinned and looked down at her, his smile softening. He leaned down towards her face and grinned. "I win again" he whispered, getting more closer to her face intel...

"EW YAYA WHAT THE HELL!" Kukai yelled getting off the girl and wiping the substance off his face that she just spit out.

"Kukai was getting to close" Yaya explained.

"So you spit in my face?" Kukai asked as she nodded.

Amu busted out laughing while Nadeshiko smiled.

"Yaya, Kukai was trying to be romantic" Nadeshiko explained while Yaya shrugged.

"Kukai ain't good at being romantic" Yaya replied.

"I wasn't being romantic! I was being... FRIENDLY!" Kukai yelled.

"You were being TO friendly" Amu said with a laugh making Kukai glare.

"I wans't going to do anything!" Kukai yelled back.

"Okay... Okay..." Nadeshiko said with a smile. Amu smiled intel he poped into her head again. Amu sighed quitely.

Ikuto... Is everything okay?

...

"I'm sorry Amu" Ikuto began in a whisper, looking up at the sky. "But, if you really knew what I did, you could never love me" he said to hisself. He gripped the object tighter in his hand and looked over at his boss who gave him a nod. Ikuto sighed and held up the object, pulling the trigger lightly.

He watched the figure of the man hit the ground, watched him take his last breath.

"You could never love me..."

**That was it! I hoped you liked it! So, I guess y'all are reading this going WTF! Lol yess, turns out you really DON'T know Ikuto that well yet? What kind of secrete is he hiding? Find all of that out in chapter 7. Thanks for reading and please review!(;**


	7. Chapter 7 My Past

**Ugh! I am so mad because I just typed this whole chapter and I was just about to save it and my power went out! So I had to type it all over again! AH! Lol anways, I do NOT own Shugo Chara! Please enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 7**

**My Past**

Life wasn't easy. Life wasn't easy when you had a bad life, then and now. A life where you are the bad guy. A life where you are helping the bad guy. It sucks when you are the reason that man took his last breath, that you are the reason he is now dead.

Ikuto sighed. It had to be him and Utau. They had to kill them. Why them? Well, it was all because of him! The man he so called his father. He wasn't his real father though! His real dad walked out on him, his mother and Utau when they were six. Then this piece of shit came along...

Flashback

"Ikuto, Utau, I have some good news!"

The two six year olds looked up at their mother curiously. What was going on? About that time I man walked in. He was very tall, had a serious look on his face, and had brown hair and eyes. Then he smiled. "Hello, my name is Kazoumi, but you can call me dad" he said with a smile.

Ikuto stood his ground, a frown on his face while Utau hid behind him. He didn't like this man. Not one bit. There was something about him Ikuto didn't like. He seemed like, a fake.

Their mother smiled. "Me and Kazoumi are getting married!" their mother exclaimed.

Utau smile slightly at Kazoumi while Ikuto kept his frown. As soon as they got married everything changed. Kazoumi always yelled at Ikuto and Utau while he always hit their mother behind their back. One night at midnight, Ikuto finally caught him doing it again. That was it! He has had enough!

"You don't hit her!" Ikuto snapped, slamming open the door. "You don't hit my mom! You don't have the right t-"

Ikuto stopped when he felt a slight pain in his left cheek from where Kazoumi just slapped him. That was when Ikuto saw it. He was right about him all along. He was a fake. He didn't care for them! If he did he wouldn't be hitting his mother. That was when everything changed. Ever since Kazoumi hit Ikuto that night, he thought it would be okay to hit both Ikuto and Utau when they didn't listen to him. But, it got worse and worse and soon those slaps on the cheeks turned into getting beaten.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. It was a few years later and everything they thought was bad was nothing compared to now.

Kazoumi met a few guys one night. They made a bet with him. If Kazoumi would kill these ten guys that the other men stole from, they would give Kazoumi ten thousand dollars. Ten thousand dollars just to kill these ten guys that were looking for them because these guys STOLE from them. So, as stupid as Kazoumi was, he accepted the apportunity.

But, do you think Kazoumi was actually going to kill them? Oh no! He made Ikuto and Utau do it.

Ikuto and Utau were both sixteen when Kazoumi told them what the guys told him and how he said yes. Ikuto sighed while Utau latched into his arm. Ikuto wanted to leave so bad but, he couldn't. He couldn't leave his mother and Utau behind to suffer. So Ikuto made the wrong choice and said yes. It was either killing these ten guys or getting kicked out into the streets, having no home.

So, Ikuto went out, looking for these guys but, he couldn't find them. So he went home, knowing what his punishment would be for not finding any of them.

The next morning Ikuto woke up. He winced in pain and lifted up his shirt, finding the huge, purple bruise on his side. The punishment from last night. Ikuto stood up out of bed. That was it! He had enough! So, he quitely snuck out of the house and started running down the streets.

He arrived at a bridge and gulped. He had enough of getting beaten by Kazoumi, he wasn't a caged bird! He wasn't going to do his dirty work! So he did all he could do... Suicide was the only answer, right?

Ikuto walked over to the edge of the bridge and looked down with a sigh.

"Utau, mother, I'm sorry..."

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Ikuto snapped his eyes open and look over to where the voice was coming from. What he saw amazed him.

"Pink hair?" Ikuto said to hisself. Their, looking at him, with wide eyes, was Amu. Ikuto shook his head.

"I don't know you so, go away!" Ikuto said, glaring at the pinkett who was still in a state of shock.

"What are you doing?! Are you going to jump!?" she asked curiously. Ikuto rolled his eyes. Who the hell was this girl and why was she still here?! With a loud sigh, he stepped away from the edge of the bridge and looked over at her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Me?! Oh! My name is Amu Hinamori! What's yours?" she asked, a smile appearing on her face. Ikuto looked the girl up and down before he answered with a simple, "Ikuto."

"Well Ikuto, what were you doing at the edge of the bridge? You looked like you were about to jump" Amu replied, looking curiously over at Ikuto. What was he supposed to say to her?! He sure as hell wasn't going to tell her that he was about to kill hisself.

"I was just looking, that's all" Ikuto exclaimed. Amu blinked a few times before she nodded with a smile.

"Well good! I thought you were about to jump! My momma always tells me that our life isn't a film so, we shouldn't end it" Amu replied. Ikuto looked at her. Who was this girl? She was so happy...

"Iv'e also learned that life is really hard! Your going to face tough challenges along the way but, those challenges are what builds us into who we are today! So, we shouldn't just give up like that!" Amu added with a grin.

Ikuto looked at her and smiled. She was right. Our life wasn't a movie so, we shouldn't end it...

"Thanks" Ikuto said.

Amu smiled back. "Well, I'm off to school! Nice meeting you Ikuto!"

And with that, she walked away. Ikuto smiled, whoever this girls was, she just saved him...

End of Flashback

Ikuto layed on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He didn't want to do what he did yesturday but, he had to. About that time his bedroom door opened and Kazoumi walked in, a smirk on his face. Ikuto sat up and looked at him. "What do you want?"

"I just want to say I'm proud of you Ikuto. You finally found one of those guys the other day. What you did was the right thing Ikuto" Kazoumi said with a smile. "We finally killed one, nine more to go" Kazoumi said. With that, he walked out the room, shutting the door behind him.

Ikuto sighed. He almost forgot. Yesturday he finally found one of the guys. So, he did what Kazoumi told him to do and shot him. It wasn't the right thing to do, he knew that but, he hated keeping this a secret from Amu.

Ikuto smiled to hisself thinking about the day they first met. At the bridge. Her big mouth stopped him from doing something bad.

"Amu" Ikuto said to hisself, sitting up from his bed.

"You saved me that day. Your my hero..."

...

Amu sat at the kitchen table, stirring her soup slowly. Nadeshiko, Kukai, and Yaya left about three hours ago and her mom, dad, and Ami just got home.

"Sissy!"

Amu looked over at her little sister Ami who had a bright smile on her face. Amu knew what she wanted. So, with a smile, she gave her bowl of soup to Ami who smiled happily at her. "Thank you sissy!" Ami squelled before sitting down at the table, eating the soup.

Amu nodded and stood up from the table, looking over at her who was washing dishes.

"I'll be in my room mom" Amu said as her mom nodded.

"Okay sweetie!"

Amu walked upstaires and went into her bedroom. With a loud sigh, she layed down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She frowned when Ikuto poped into her head. Ever since what happen yesturday, she's been thinking about him non stop.

What he told her, that didn't seem like him. Ikuto would never yell at her like that! Never! Amu sat up from her bed, a determined look in her eyes. She was going to find out what was wrong with Ikuto. She don't care if she was going to find out the easy way or hard way. She didn't care! She just wanted to know what happen the other day.

"Ikuto" Amu said quitely to herself, looking over towards her window.

"I don't know when I'll see you again. But, I hope it's soon. I'm not going to give up on you" Amu said with a small smile.

"Because, I love you."

**Okay that was it! I hoped you liked it! Now please review! I havn't been getting that many reviews lately and it makes me sad :'( lol Thanks for reading! More reviews=more chapters! **


	8. Chapter 8 You Make Me Smile

**Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 8! I had, for once, a good week at school sooooo, I decided to write the next chapter so I can make a few people happy to see that there's a new chapter out! EVEN THOUGH I HAVN'T BEEN GETTING MUCHE REVIEWS LATELY! This story was famous when it first came out. Not anymore :'( lol well anyways, if you are still reviewing this than thank you! Now here is chapter 8! I do NOT own Shugo Chara!**

**Chapter 8**

**You Make Me Smile**

"Ahhhh! I'm so excited to see it! Are you ready for the ultrasound Yaya?" Amu asked happily, looking over at Yaya who shook her head.

"No! What if it's ugly!" Yaya exclaimed, tears filling up in her eyes.

"Yaya please! Your the mom so it won't be ugly! Besides, you won't be able to see what it's features are, you can only see the babies body and head in an ultrasound" Amu exclaimed to Yaya who just nodded.

Kukai yawned and looked over at the two girls. "When do we figure out what gender it is?" Kukai asked, looking kind of interested.

"Today!" Amu squelled happily. The three of them walked into the hospital and sat down, waiting to be called back. They waited for about fifteen minutes, then the nurse came calling them back. They followed the nurse into the room. Amu happy, Yaya worried, and Kukai stressed out. The nurse looked at them and smiled. "I'm going to go get my things, I'll be right back!" the nurse said, walking out.

"I hope it's a girl! So I can teach her how to do ballet!" Yaya exclaimed happily, a smile forming on her face.

"If it's a boy, I'm teaching him soccor!" Kukai stated. Amu rolled her eyes.

"That is Yaya's and the dads choice! Not yours!" Amu yelled, putting her hands on her hips.

Kukai shrugged. "I don't give a shit what the dad says! Besides, we havn't found out who he is yet anyways" Kukai said, reminding both the girls. Yaya looked down at her feet upset while Amu sent Kukai a glare.

"We know that Kukai! That's why your in charge with helping Yaya" Amu replied.

"Exactly! So, I'm teaching him soccor!"

"IF IT'S A BOY!"

"OH! IT WILL BE A BOY AMU!"

"I'm back!" the nurse said happily, cutting off the two arguing teens. The doctor glanced over at Yaya who looked nervous. The doctor smiled. "Don't worry dear, you should be happy! You get to find out if it's a boy or girl" the doctor reminded her. Yaya smiled softly with a nod.

"Alright! Now lay back and lets begin this ultrasound" the doctor said. Yaya nodded and leaned back. The nurse lifted up the shirt a little, showing her stomach that has gotten a little bigger. "You need to start buying you some new clothes, these one's are getting tight" the nurse recommended. Yaya nodded then shivered when she put the cold gewy liquid on her stomach. She then began the ultrasound.

"I gotta find the baby" the nurse said, looking up at the small tv. After about a minute of the searching, the nurse smile. "There he\she is" the nurse said. All eyes looked up at the tv. Amu smiled brightly, looking at the small figure of the baby on the screen.

"OH MY GOD! That's amazing!" Amu squelled happily while Kukai walked up to the screen to get a closer look. Yaya giggled, looking at Amu who's eyes were lit up. Kukai looked at the figure of the baby then smiled.

"So, where is the dad?" the nurse asked. Yaya blinked and relised that she had a different nurse from the last time.

"U-Um, I-I" Yaya studdered, looking down at her feet. "I-I don't really k-"

"I'm right here!" Kukai said cutting her off. Yaya smiled up at Kukai, whispering an 'thank you' to him. He smiled.

"Alright, well Miss Yuiki, you ready to know what the gender is?" the nurse asked with a smile.

"YES!" Amu yelled, raising her hand happily. The nurse chuckled.

"Your having a baby boy!" she said.

"WOOH! Get ready to learn soccor!" Kukai yelled, pointing at the screen where the baby was. He then looked over at Amu. "And you thought it was a girl!" Kukai added, making Amu roll her eyes.

"Alright, that's all for today Miss Yuiki, your next check up will be in three weeks" the nurse said, wiping the gew off her stomach. Yaya sat up and smiled.

"Okay!"

...

"So, what are you going to name him Yaya?" Amu asked, narrowing her eyes over at Yaya who stopped in her tracks.

"OH MY GOD! I FORGOT ABOUT NAMES!" Yaya screamed, starting to panick.

"Woah! Woah! It's okay Yaya! You still have 5 months 'till the babies due" Kukai exclaimed, making Yaya sigh in relief. They stopped at the gate to Amu's house.

"Well, thank you for coming with me today Amu!" Yaya said, hugging the pinkett. Amu smiled.

"No problem! That's what friends are for! Later on this week we can go shopping for the baby, 'kay?" Amu replied with a grin. Yaya smiled brightly.

"Okay Amu! Bye! Bye!"

Amu waved bye as Yaya and Kukai walked off. She then walked into her house with a sigh. Now HE was on her mind again. The last time she saw him was two weeks ago, in her kitchen. It's already been that long? Where is he?

"Amu!"

Amu looked as her mom came around the cornor, her hands on her hips. "Where have you been?!"

Amu looked a little confused. "With Yaya and Kukai? Why?" Amu asked.

Her mother let out a sigh of relief. "So you weren't at another party then?" her mother asked. Amu just blinked. A party? Where in the hell did her mother get the idea that she was at a party? The last party she went to was Nadeshiko's 17 birthday party, and that was two months ago.

"Mom, why would I be at a party?" Amu asked a little concerened. Her mother narrowed her eyes towards Amu's.

"Remember when you went to Souma's party he had about four months ago?" her mother asked. Amu nodded.

"Kinda, I don't know, it hard to remember what all happen that night" Amu began, trying to remember. Her mother let out a sigh.

"Of course you can't remember! None of your friends can remember because y'all were all drunk that night" her mother exclaimed, making Amu's eyes widen. She got drunk? At Kukai's party? She didn't remember this?

"I was drinking?!" Amu yelled, making her mother nod.

"Yes, cause I caught you tumbling into the house at three in the morning" her mother stated. Amu gulped and let out a nervous laugh.

"S-Sorry for not remembering but, I'm going to my room now" Amu exclaimed, dashing to her room. She walked inside and shut the door behind her, letting out a sigh. Thank God she got out of that conversation. But, Kukai's party? What all happen that night? Amu tried her best to remember but couldn't.

"I guess that's what I get for drinking" Amu said to herself, tapping her chin with her index finger. But, all of her thoughts went away when she herd soft breathing coming from under her bed sheets. Amu narrowed her eyes towards her bed and blinked. She then walked quitely over to the bed and pulled the bed sheets off. She nearly gasped when she saw the figure laying in her bed.

It was Ikuto.

Amu examined the boy over. His hair was all messed up and he had bruises on his arms and cheek. Amu was confused. Why was Ikuto all beat up? Second of all, WHY THE HELL IS HE IN HER BED?! Amu was about to tap his shoulder but jumped back when he let out a loud sigh and rolled over on his back, his eyes opening slowly. When his vision came into a good enough view, he looked over at the shocked pinkett.

Ikuto managed a small smile. "Hey pinky."

Amu shot him a glare. "Don't call me pinky! And why are you in my room in MY bed!?" Amu asked, placing her hands on her hips. Ikuto let out a yawn and sat up.

"Amu, can I ask you a big favor?" he asked. Amu blinked but nodded slowly. What did he want now? He let out a sigh. "I need somewhere to stay for the next few days. Do you mind if I stay here?" he asked.

Amu was shocked. He dissapeared from her for two weeks and rejected her confession! Now, he wants to know if he can stay at her place? Oh hell no! Amu was about to yell 'no' but he cut her off.

"I have nowhere else to go Amu" Ikuto said quitely. Amu blinked and looked into his eyes. He looked upset. She could tell. Amu thought it over for a few seconds. This was her crush asking to stay, and she could spend alot of time with him and all. It's only for a few days right? But, what about her parents? Amu let out a loud sigh and glared over at him.

"If you stay, you can't be loud because my mom and dad can NOT know about this! Got it?" Amu asked, makin the blue haired boy nod, a smile forming across his face.

"Thanks Amu, I knew I could count on you" he said with a smile. Amu looked at him and smiled back. No matter how mad she got at him, he always managed to make her smile. No matter what. No other guy could do this. Only Ikuto.

"But!" Amu began, pointing a finger at him. "No being a pervert!"

Ikuto stood up from the bed and walked over to her, leaning down to where he was about a few inches away from her lips. He grinned, watching the blush form on Amu's face. "I understand Amu" he said backing away. Amu shook her head making the blush go away and glared up at him.

"That's being a pervert right there! Don't get to close to my face!" Amu ordered, making Ikuto chuckle.

"Okay pinky."

"Don't call me pinky!" Amu yelled, her face turning red from frustration.

Ikuto smiled at her but then relised something. He was staying at his crushes house. Any of these days would be a good time to tell her the truth and tell her how he really feeled. He smiled at the feeling of that. He then looked back at Amu who was pouting. He grinned.

But for now, he would stay with just picking on her.

"Ikuto! Don't look at me like that!"

This was gonna be a long week. Amu could already tell. But, even though Ikuto was at her house smiling at her, she still had that one thing on her mind. What happen at that party?

**Okay, that was it! I hope y'all liked it! Chapter 9 will be out real soon. Please review! It would mean the world to me! Just to let y'all all know. If you put two and two together and really think about it, you might find out a few things. Thanks for reading! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 What A Suprise

**Hey everyone! Now, the only reason I uploaded a new chapter so quickly was because I am going to be busy for a few days so I won't be on for awhile. But, don't worry! I am NOT going to stop writing this story! It's getting to good to quite lol. I want to thank all the people that have been reviewing my story! It means alot to me! But anyways, here is chapter 9. Of course, I do NOT own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 9**

**What A Suprise**

"What! He's gone?!" Kazoumi growled, looking over at Utau who had a sad expression on her face. It has been two days now since Ikuto has been gone. Where was he? "You!" Kazoumi yelled, pointing a finger at Utau who looked up at him. "Find him! If you don't, you know your punishment."

Utau sighed softly and nodded. "Yes father."

...

Amu let out a loud yawn when the bright sun shined through her window. She opened her eyes slowly and sat up, looking over she saw Ikuto sleeping peacefully beside her. Amu glared down at the boy, as a tint of red appeared on her cheeks. Ikuto has been staying with her for two days now and he still can't get through his thick head that he was sleeping on the floor, not with her! With that, Amu pushed the boy off the bed. "I said sleep on the floor!" Amu said when he woke up from his head slamming against the floor.

He sat up, rubbing his head, eyes narrowing over to where the pinkett was sitting. He looked over at her clock and grinned. "Shouldn't you be on your way to school?" he asked smugly.

Amu's eyes widened as she looked up at her clock. "Shit!" she yelled, jumping out of bed and running to her closet, pulling out her uniform. "How did I not wake up when my alarm clock went off?!" she asked herself. running to her bathroom to get dressed.

Ikuto smiled to himself. "It was because you were so warm and comfortable sleeping next to me."

With that, the bathroom door slammed open and Amu came stomping out in her uniform, glaring at the boy. Ikuto grinned and whistled, making her blush and turn her head the other way. "Anyways! I'll be back home later. Stay in my room and don't get caught!" Amu ordered, making the boy nod. Amu sighed and picked up her school bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "Be back soon!" she called out, running out her room. Ikuto nodded with a smile.

...

After about fifteen minutes of dashing through the streets full speed, she arrived at school. She looked at the clock on the building and smiled. School would be starting and five minutes, she wasn't late. Amu sighed in relief and smiled to herself until someone whispering caught her attention. Amu looked over as two girls went walking by her.

"Did you hear about Tadase and Nadeshiko? I herd they were dating!" the one girl said with a smile. Amu's eyes widened. That wasn't true! It was all just a joke. But, how did they know about it?

"Yea, I also herd that Yuiki Yaya was pregnant!" the other girl squelled loudly. That caught ten other people's attention. Before Amu knew it, there were a crowd of people whispering. Amu just stood there dumbfounded. How the hell did these girls find out about that?! It was all just a joke, well, the Tadase and Nadeshiko thing was. Amu decided to butt into the crowd.

"Hey!" Amu yelled, gaining all of their attention. Amu's eyes widened as she gulped. "Tadase and Nadeshiko are not dating! I don't know who told you that but, it was a lie! They are both single" Amu explained. She herd a few girls in the crowd scream about the Tadase being single thing. Amu rolled her eyes.

"What about Yuiki Yaya? Is she really pregnant?" one of the girls asked.

Amu just blinked. Crap. What was she going to say?

"U-Um, I-I"

"Amuuuuuu!"

Amu looked as Yaya jumped on her back happily, almost making Amu fall over. Yaya jumped off with a huge smile, Kukai standing behind her.

"Yo Amu!"

Amu smiled and waved. She looked to see Yaya wearing a baggy jacket. I guess her school shirt made everything obvious. Before they knew it, they were surrounded by a crowd of people.

"YAYA! ARE YOU REALLY PREGNANT?! IS IT TRUE!?" one of the girls yelled, looking at Yaya who stood there shocked.

"U-Um" Yaya studdered, fiddling her fingers around. Kukai leaned down towards her.

"Yaya, just walk away" Kukai whispered in her ear. The two of them jumped back when the crowd gasped.

"So it is true! That's why y'all are whispering! Who's the dad!? Is is Kukai!" the girl yelled.

"Will y'all shut up! Does it matter?!" Kukai snapped, making them all silent. "I wouldn't do anything like that anyways!" Kukai added with a sigh. Amu watched when the crowd of people walked away. But then, she herd something. She herd someone giggling in the back of her mind. Amu shook her head, making it go away. What the hell was that?

"Amu! Let's get to class! Tadase and Nadeshiko are waiting" Kukai said. Amu nodded and followed.

...

Amu sat in class, yawning every five minutes. She didn't get that much sleep last night because of Ikuto. Amu blushed at the thought of Ikuto. She then shook her head and looked up at her teacher. With another yawn, her eyes started to shut slowly. She slammed them back opened, trying her best to stay away. But, once again, her eyes shut again, only this time, her falling asleep.

Amu's Dream

Amu looked around. She was standing in the middle of the living room of Kukai's house. She narrowed her eyes over to spot a sign hanging up on the wall saying 'Happy Birthday Kukai'. Amu looked around some more. Music was blaring all across the house, balloons were hanging everywhere, and food was all over the place. Amu walked over to the table where the food was and spotted the drinks sitting beside it. Amu jumped back a little. Was that, beer?!

"Amu!"

Amu looked over at Nadeshiko, who was sitting on the couch, half out of it. A drunk Tadase sleeping next to her. Amu walked over to Nadeshiko who smiled at her.

"You having fun?" Nadeshiko asked with a smile. Amu nodded slowly. Was this Kukai's birthday party that her mom was telling her about?

Nadeshiko stood up from the couch and walked over to the table, grabbing a few snacks and a beer. She smiled at Amu. "You want one?"

Nadeshiko? Drinking beer? This had to be a dream...

About that time she herd giggling. Amu narrowed her eyes to where the giggling was coming from to find a drunk Kukai and Yaya. Amu stood suprised as the sceen infront of her. Woah! Woah! Woah! Hold on! Amu nearly choked when Kukai ran his hand slowly up under Yaya's shirt, making the girl giggle. Amu shook her head quickly. What the hell was happening?! This had to be a dream. Had too. She didn't remember doing any of this at all.

Amu then remembered her mom words, "Of course you can't remember! None of your friends can! Y'all were all drunk that night!"

Amu's eyes widened. Oh my God... This was Kukai's birthday party, nobody can't remember it, and... Amu's eyes widened. Yaya don't remember how she got pregnant. Was this the... Amu's eyes widened as she glanced over at Kukai and Yaya. No way! Was Kukai...

Amu's question was soon answered when the drunk soccor player smashed his lips against the childish girls. Amu stood there, mouth gaped, as Kukai grinned whispering something in her ear, Yaya answering with a giggle and nod.

Before Amu could blink, Kukai was pulling Yaya up to his room. Amu nearly choked. Holy shit... Holy shit!

"Amu!"

This couldn't be happening...

"Amu!"

Everything makes since now...

"AMU!"

Amu's eyes slammed open as she woke up from her dream. Or should she call it a nightmare? She looked up as her eyes met with Kukai's.

"D-Did I fall asleep?" Amu asked, making Kukai nod.

"You slept all during class" Tadase added with a chuckle. Amu looked up at the clock to relise school was out.

"You okay Amu? You seemed like you were having a bad dream?" Nadeshiko replied, looking at the pinkett who shivered. She glanced at Kukai, then at Yaya, then back at Kukai. Was that dream real?

"You okay Amu?" Yaya asked. Amu nodded quickly and stood up.

"I-I guess we should get g-going!" Amu stated, but was stopped with Tadase grabbing her hands. Amu blushed and looked at Tadase who was looking straight into her eyes.

"We'll all leave when you tell us what's wrong" Tadase said. Amu gulped. How was she going to tell them? She looked at Yaya then down at her stomach. She really is pregnant but, don't remember how she got pregnant... Nobody can remember what happen that night... Amu's eyes widened. Oh my God.

The father was...

Amu quickly glanced towards Kukai who looked back at her strangly.

"Amu, is some-"

"Yaya! I know who the father is!" Amu said, looking towards Yaya who looked at her suprised.

Amu gulped. "I-Its..."

**That is all for chapter 9! So, did y'all like it? Were y'all suprised? You can tell me or ask me anything you want to know in a review ;) lol Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10 The Truth Will Stand

**Hey guys! So, my vacation got canceled because of this storm -_- But, the good news is that I can upload the next chapter! lol Here is chapter 10! I do NOT own Shugo Chara! Never have and never will...**

**Chapter 10**

**The Truth Will Stand**

"I know who the father is!" Amu blurted out. She didn't know if this was going to turn out good or bad but, it was better to know the truth now then to keep it a secrete. All eyes were on Amu, waiting fo her to say who it was but, the answere never came. Instead, Amu stood there studdering. So, they started asking questions.

"How do you know Hinamori?"

"Please tell us Amu."

"Amuuuuuu! Who is it?! Tell Yaya!"

"Hurry up Amu! Spit it out!"

Amu stopped her ediotic studdering and took a deep breath. She then faced Kukai, pointing a finger at him. "It's you."

Tadase and Nadeshiko's eyes widened while Kukai nearly choked. How does she know all of this? Was every one of their thoughts. Finally to brake the akward silence, Yaya spoke. "How do you know that Amu?" Yaya asked, trying to stay calm as well. It was kinda weird when your best friend just blurted out that the father was Kukai. No, it was weird. Amu sighed to herself before answering.

"None of us can remember but, about four months ago was Kukai's birthday party" Amu began, gaining everybody's attention. "And there was beer there and we all got drunk... So, Yaya and Kukai I guess drunk a little to much and..."

"KUKAI HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!" Yaya blurted out, glaring over at the soccor player who knitted his eyesbrows together in frustration.

"HEY! YOU HERD AMU! I WASN'T IN MY RIGHT MIND THAT NIGHT!" Kukai yelled back, crossing his arms along his chest.

Tadase let out a sigh before looking back up at Amu. "Since we were all out of it, how do you remember?" Tadase asked.

"Well, the other day I was out late and my mom asked me where I was. I was kinda confused then she started telling me about that party. Well, just a few minutes ago in class I fell asleep and had that dream" Amu explained.

"That would make since because Yaya don't know how she got pregnant" Nadeshiko said as Tadase nodded.

"YAYA SHUT UP FOR FIVE DAMN SECONDS AND LISTEN TO ME!" Kukai yelled, making the red head pout. Kukai nudged Yaya and started to laugh.

"Try to picture Tadase drunk" Kukai snickered. Yaya tried her best to keep the pout but instead started laughing too. Tadase flashed them a glare while Nadeshiko sweatdropped. "They got over that fast" Nadeshiko whispered.

"So um, d-do we all u-understand no-now?" Amu studdered, fiddling her fingers around, hoping to God that they had no more questions.

Kukai sighed. "I guess we had to find out sooner or later."

"Like my motto says, 'The Truth Will Stand'" Tadase replied with a smile.

"Still can't believe you Kukai. Your the reason why I'm so so... Fat now!" Yaya cried, falling over onto Nadeshiko's shoulder while Nadeshiko patted her back slowly. Amu smiled slightly before looking at all of them.

"S-So, I guess we can all leave now?" Amu asked, remembering that Ikuto was still in her bedroom. Tadase smiled and gave her a nod. Amu smiled back before patting Yaya's shoulder. "Look on the brightside Yaya, atleast it was Kukai and not some creep" Amu said, gaining Yaya's attention.

"I-I guess" Yaya said, before a small smile formed on her face. "Thanks for telling me" Yaya said. Amu flashed her a smile before walking out the door.

"Well then..." Tadase began, looking around at all of them while Yaya punched Kukai's shoulder.

"OW!"

"I will never play an April Fools joke with you again" Yaya said quitely.

...

Amu finally reached her house after about ten minutes of walking home with so many things on her mind. How were her friends taking everything right now? Is there more to that dream than what she knows? Is Ikuto still at her house? Or did he leave? Amu walked inside and kicked off her shoes at the door. She looked around for her parents,until spotting her mom and dad in the living room, praising Ami and her singing. Amu sweatdropped.

"I'm home" Amu said, before walking upstaires, feeling embarresed because of her parents. She opened her bedroom door to find Ikuto sitting on her bed, reading something. Amu walked in and shut the door behind her, eyeing him. He looked up from the book and grinned at her.

"Welcome home pinky."

Amu rolled her eyes and walked up to him, trying to get a better look at what he was reading. After getting a close enough view of the cover of the book, Amu's eyes widened. "IKUTO! WHY ARE YOU READING MY DIARY?!" Amu yelled, trying to snatch the book away but failed. Ikuto just chuckled and looked over at her, shutting the book.

"Because it was intersting" Ikuto replied, as Amu snatched it away. Amu flashed him a glare before walking over to her shelf, placing the book back.

"You know, if you don't want nobody reading it, then why is it just in the open for anybody to grab it?" Ikuto asked, making Amu growl to herself. She ignored his question and faced him.

"How much of it did you read?"

"The whole thing."

Amu almost choked at his responce. He read the whole thing? There were things in there about him! Ikuto looked at her face that was starting to get a red tint to it. Ikuto grinned.

"I never knew you liked so many guys Amu" Ikuto began, making Amu blush. He grinned even more. "Kiddy king, the soccor player, and me" Ikuto said with a smirk. Amu shook her head and crossed her arms.

"W-Well, I don't like them anymore! That was just at the beginning of the year. Kiddy king has a bunch of woman to pick out of and soccor player has a kid now, so yea" Amu defended. Ikuto eyed her.

"A kid? Who's the baby momma?" Ikuto asked.

"That's none of your concern!" Amu yelled back at him. Ikuto just smiled. He loved getting Amu frustrated.

"So, you only named Tadase and Kukai... What about me?" Ikuto asked, making Amu's face turn a dark shade of red but, she shook it away quickly before facing him with a frown.

"I ain't answering that question! You already know all the answers to it because you turned me down" Amu explained turning away from him. Ikuto eyed her with a frown before letting out a sigh.

"Amu, can I tell you something and you promise to keep it a secrete?" Ikuto asked quitely. Amu faced him a little puzzled but nodded, taking a seat on her bed next to him. Ikuto let out another sigh and faced her.

"These bruises" Ikuto began, showing Amu all the bruises on his arms and chest. Amu stared at them and shock. The only one she saw was that one on his cheek and arm. She looked back up at him. "I got beaten" Ikuto said quitely. Amu's eyes widened.

"Ikuto! What?! What happen?! Is everything okay?!" Amu asked, starting to get a little worried. Ikuto looked down at her floor.

"My father made a deal with these people" Ikuto said, looking back up at Amu. "Made a deal that if he would kill these ten people that they would give him alot of money but, instead of him doing it... He's making me and my sister do it" Ikuto explained. Amu's eyes widened. Ikuto has been killing people?!

"Your father is making you do this?" Amu asked quitely.

"No! He ain't even my father! I shouldn't even call him that! His name is Kazoumi" Ikuto stated, anger showing on his features. But, they slowly dissapeared and his expression was filled with sorrow.

"That's why I rejected your confession to me Amu" Ikuto began, gaining the pinketts attention once again. "Because I knew that you could probably never love the true me" Ikuto said. Amu looked at him closly. She never saw Ikuto so, lifeless before...

"That's not true" Amu began. Ikuto looked at her as she looked him into the eyes. "That's not true Ikuto. Even if you are doing all this bad stuff, you really don't want to. This Kazoumi guy is making you. Ikuto I know you and you would never kill a person without a reason too. Ikuto no matter what you do, you'll always be the same to me" Amu explained, a small smile forming on her face.

Ikuto looked at her in shock. Even after everything he told her, she still see's him as the same person. Ikuto smiled at her softly. "Amu" he began softly, cupping the girls cheeks. Amu's eyes widened as he moved closer towards her, their lips inches apart.

"Is it to late to say that, I love you too" Ikuto asked, before pressing his lips soflty against Amu's.

**Okay that was chapter 10! I'm sorry that it's kind of short lol. But thanks for reading and please review! Chapter 11 will be out soon! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11 My Feelings For You

**Hey guys! I had an amazing day so I thought I would update chapter 11 for y'all! But, before I began... I want to think all the people that have been reviewing my story. At first, I thought I was a horrible writer but everyone who has reviewed this has made me feel ALOT better about my writing. Thank you so much! Well here is chapter 11! Thanks for reading(:**

**Chapter 11**

**My Feelings For You**

Amu's eyes widened at the touch of Ikuto's lips being pressed against hers. She didn't know what to do! Should she pull away now? Kiss back? Wrap her arms around him? What to do! WHAT TO DO! Amu's face was as pink as her hair now so, she just sat there until Ikuto pulled away, a small smile on his face. He narrowed his eyes up to her golden ones.

"I'm sorry but, I've wanted to do that for a long time now" Ikuto said softly. Amu shook her head quickly, making the blush leave her face. She then looked back at him.

"I-I-It's o-okay" Amu studdered, fiddling her fingers around quitely. She didn't know what to say or do so, Ikuto started to speak.

"The truth is Amu..." Ikuto began, sighing softly. "I've loved you for a long time now and the other day when I had to reject you. I-It killed me inside knowing that I hurt you. I'm sorry Amu if I'm saying this to late but... I love you too" Ikuto exclaimed, a small blush appearing on his face for the first time in ages. Amu's eyes widened. Ikuto loved her too? Was she dreaming or was this really happening? She looked Ikuto in the eyes.

"Are you lieing to me again or... do you really like me?" Amu asked, a small tint of red appearing on her cheeks.

"I don't like you Amu" Ikuto began, titling Amu's head up to face him with his index finger. "I love you."

Amu nearly had a mini heart attack. Did Ikuto just say that... He loved her?! Oh my God... Amu pinched herself lightly on the arm to see if she was dreaming but, she didn't wake up so, this was all true. Ikuto chuckled at her, making her shoot him a glare.

"W-What's so funny?!" Amu squeked, her blush dissapearing from her face. Ikuto pointed at her with a smile. And not one of his famous pervy smiles, no, an actual, loving smile. Amu noticed all of this and smiled back. She was about to say something until her bedroom door slammed open. Amu nearly screamed but didn't. She glanced over at the figure standing in the doorway and Ikuto nearly choked. It was a girl. She had long, blonde hair that were in piggytales and had purple eyes. She glared at Amu then looked at Ikuto.

"Ikuto! Where have you been?!" the girl yelled, her eyebrows knitted together in frustration, knowing that he's been hanging out with this girl.

"Utau! What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?!" Ikuto asked, standing up from Amu's bed. Amu glanced over at Utau, wanting to know how she got in as well.

"I've been looking for you! And her parents arn't here so I welcomed myself in" Utau stated, holding up the house key that Amu's mother always leaves under the rug outside of her door. Amu sighed. Leaving the key under the rug was so stupid... Anybody could get in.

"You need to get home. Father is looking for you" Utau exclaimed with a sigh, throwing the house key at Amu, knocking her in the chest. Ikuto glared at Utau.

"Why is he so worried about me all a sudden? He only wants me back so I can do his dirty work" Ikuto replied, anger showing in his features. Utau looked down at the floor, a sad look in her eyes. She then looked up at Ikuto.

"It's either coming home now or father coming out and looking for you" Utau began, turning to the door and walking out. She shot a quick glare at Amu then looked back at Ikuto. "I'll be waiting outside."

Utau walked out, closing the door behind her. Amu stood up from the bed and looked up at Ikuto who sighed.

"I gotta go Amu."

"O-Okay" Amu replied softly. Ikuto turned to her and planted a kiss on her cheeks. He pulled away and started walking towards the door before Amu grabbed his hand stopping him. Ikuto turned to face her.

"Ikuto" Amu began. "You don't have to do your dads dirty work... You don't have to hurt people" Amu said.

"It's either that or living on the streets" Ikuto replied, pulling his hand out of Amu's grasp. He walked out her bedroom door and went to shut it until...

"Ikuto... If you ever need somewhere to stay, you know where to come..."

Ikuto stopped and faced Amu. She had a bright smile on her face. Ikuto chuckled and smiled softly back.

"I'll keep that in mind Amu... Thanks."

And with that, he left.

Amu sighed to herself and looked around her room. She was all by herself now, God knows when her parents would be getting home. She eyed her phone before picking it up, dialing two fimilar numbers.

...

"HE DID WHAT?!" Yaya squelled, while Nadeshiko's eyes widened. Amu giggled at their reaction before saying it again.

"Ikuto has been staying at my house for a couple of days and today he kissed me" Amu said. Yaya sat there with her mouth gaped open while Nadeshiko smiled at Amu.

"Well, do you like him?" Nadeshiko asked, making Amu nod her head. "And does he like you?" Nadeshiko asked.

"He said he did" Amu replied.

Nadeshiko smiled. "As long as he treats you right then I'm fine with it and if your happy then I'm fine with it."

Amu smiled joyfully as Nadeshiko. "Thank you so much!"

"Awwww! Amu is happy! Ikuto completes her" Yaya stated, drawing pretend hearts in the air. Amu smiled at both of them.

"Thanks for being happy for me guys... Do you think I should tell Kukai and Tadase?" Amu asked, eyeing the both of them. Yaya and Nadeshiko looked at each other before facing Amu again.

"You could probably tell Kukai but, I don't know about Tadase yet" Nadeshiko replied while Yaya laughed nervously. Amu eyed the both of them for a few minutes before smiling. She really didn't think nothing of it. She was just happy that her two best friends didn't judge her for kissing Ikuto. Well, Ikuto kinda kissed her... Amu started to think about it. Ikuto confessed his true feelings for her now. They both liked each other now and all so, does that mean that they're dating? She really didn't know. She would just ask him when she saw him again.

"So Amu" Yaya began, making Amu pop out of her days.

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinking about going clothes shopping for myself tomorrow. Do you wanna come?! You can bring Ikuto!" Yaya asked, a big smile on her face. Amu thought about it for a few seconds. Ikuto? Going shopping with girls?

"I'm sure Ikuto don't wanna shop with just girls" Amu replied, laughing nervously. Yaya smiled brightly.

"I can bring Kukai- WAIT NO I'M NOT BRINGING HIM!" Yaya said, crossing her arms with a pout. Amu sweatdropped. Yaya must of been still mad at Kukai...

"Yaya, your gonna have to get over it. Kukai is your friend plus, the dad" Nadeshiko told her. Yaya puffed out her cheeks and turned her head away from Nadeshiko. Amu giggled at her childness.

"Anyways, yes, I'll come with you Yaya. and I'll try bringing Ikuto" Amu said, making Yaya smile brightly at her.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU AMU!"

"ONLY! If you bring Kukai" Amu interrupted, making Yaya gasp.

"What? Amuuuuu!"

...

"Ikuto! Where have you been?!"

Ikuto let out a sigh before facing Kazoumi. "I've been out... Father."

"For almost a week?! I don't believe that!" Kazoumi yelled back, raising his hand up at Ikuto, about to hit him. Ikuto glared at Kazoumi before grabbing his arm. Kazoumi eyes widened at Ikuto's actions. "Ikuto! What do you think your doing?!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Ikuto yelled back. His eyesbrows knitted together in anger as he glared at Kazoumi. "You have no right to be laying hands on me or Utau! We arn't your children and we sure as hell arn't your slaves!" Ikuto yelled, shoving Kazoumi's arm away. Kazoumi stared at Ikuto wide eyed before a smirk planted on his lips.

"Ikuto, you do know what happens when you-"

"I'm done!" Ikuto interrupted, making Kazoumi's eyes widen.

"What?!" Kazoumi asked while Ikuto shot him another glare.

"I said I'm done! I'm leaving! I ain't doing your dirty work any longer!" Ikuto yelled, turning away from Kazoumi and walking towards the door. Kazoumi chuckled.

"You have nowhere to go... Nobody wants you" Kazoumi said with a grin. Ikuto turned, facing Kazoumi.

"Goodbye... Kazoumi" Ikuto said, before running out the door. He ran down the halls of the house, trying to get out before Kazoumi catched him. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Utau sitting in her bedroom, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ikuto walked up to her and knelt down.

"Utau... Get out why you can" Ikuto said, making his sister eye him.

"What do you mean Ikuto?"

"I'm saying leave. That's what I'm doing! You don't have to do this Utau. Just pack your bags and leave. I know you have somwhere to stay... I'll see you soon" Ikuto replied, before standing up and dashing out her room.

He ran as fast as he could out the house and through the streets.. He knew what to do and you knew exactly who to go to...

...

Amu flipped to the next page in the book she was reading. Yaya and Nadeshiko left about thirty minutes ago so, she was all alone again, waiting for her parents to get home. She layed comfortably down on her bed, propping herself up with pillows. She stood up and walked over to her desk picking up her bookmark and placing it between the two pages she stopped at. She closed the book and placed it back on her shelf. She smiled softly before hearing a knock at her balcony doors. She looked over spotting Ikuto.

She smiled at him and walked over, opening the doors. "Hey Ikuto! What are you doing here so late?" Amu asked, while Ikuto walked in.

"Amu, can I stay with you for a few more days until I find an appartment to stay at?" Ikuto asked. Amu nodded slowly, eyeing the blue haired boy.

"Why are you looking for places to stay?"

"I told Kazoumi that I quit and I was done doing his dirty work and I ran out. I'm trying to find somewhere to stay now" Ikuto replied, as Amu smiled at him. She wan't happy that Ikuto got kicked out but, she was happy that he quit.

"You can stay as long as you like!" Amu said happily, making Ikuto smile at her.

"Thanks Amu" Ikuto replied.

Amu smiled at him before remembering something. "Hey Ikuto" Amu began, making the boy turn and face her. "Would you like to go shopping tomorrow?"

**Okay that was it! Thanks for reading and pleeeeeease review! Chapter 12 will be out soon! :D**


	12. Chapter 12 Shopping Suprises

**Hey everyone! I hope you all had a great Valentines Day! I know I did(: lol Soooo, my Valentines Day gift to you, even though Valentines Day was the other day, is the next chapter to my story! Yay! :D I do NOT own Shugo Chara! Enjoy 3**

**Chapter 12**

**Shopping Suprises**

Ikuto let out a loud sigh. He could NOT believe he was doing this... But, the only reason he was doing this was for Amu. If it wasn't Amu, he wouldn't dare to get caught in the mall. Especially with them two. Ikuto narrowed his eyes over at the two arguing teens. He rolled his eyes at them. They've been arguing for the past ten minutes. He was about so say something. I guess Amu made Yaya bring Kukai with them but, Yaya didn't want to do that. So now, Kukai and Yaya are fighting... This war is never gonna end...

"Come on Yaya! It ain't that big of a deal!"

"Ain't that big of a deal?! Kukai, you got my pregnant!"

"It was an accident!"

Ikuto twitched, while Amu stood between the two, trying her best to calm them down. It wasn't working...

"U-Um guys, how about we go shopping l-like we were supposed to today" Amu studdered, making them both look at her. Ikuto sighed in relief. Thank God! They actually shut up for once today! Amu smiled at them. "It'll be fun! We can look for all kinds of clothes" Amu suggested happily. Yaya smiled brightly at Amu.

"Your right Amu! We are gonna have fun today!" Yaya exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Ikuto rolled his eyes at her. It was amazing how fast Yaya got over things. She usually got over things quick but, that didn't mean she forgot about them...

Amu smiled and nodded. "Okay! Let's begin!" Amu exclaimed, as her and Yaya ran into a little shop, leaving Kukai and Ikuto there dumbfounded. Ikuto blinked for a few seconds before relising that Amu and Yaya dissapeared. He sat up from the wall he was leaning against and looked over at Kukai who was staring at the Victoria Secrets shop. Ikuto grinned.

"I can see Amu wearing that for me" Ikuto began, pointing at the picture of the girl wearing a black leather bra and underwear. Kukai stared at Ikuto wide eyed, which made Ikuto chuckle a little. "I'm just kidding" Ikuto added, making Kukai nod.

Ikuto waved Kukai to come on as he started walking into the store that Amu and Yaya ran into. They pushed their way through the store, looking around, until spotting Amu and Yaya looking at shirts in the cornor of the room. Ikuto made his way over to them, Kukai following close behind.

"Hey Amu" Ikuto began, making Amu glance over at him and smile. Ikuto grinned. "You should go try on some victoria secret bra's for me later" Ikuto exclaimed, making Amu's face turn blood red. Ikuto chuckled at her expression before adding a, "Just kidding."

Amu shot him a glare before looking back at the shirt Yaya was holding up. Yaya shook her head, putting the shirt back before looking at Amu.

"Amu, I'm hungry!" Yaya whined, holding her stomach.

"I'm hungry too!" Kukai replied, making Amu and Ikuto both roll their eyes.

"Didn't you two eat before we left?" Amu asked, both of them shaking their heads. Amu sighed. Kukai and Yaya could eat like fifty meals a day... "Alright come on" Amu said, making Yaya smile brightly. Amu watched as the two zoomed off to go find food. Amu rolled her eyes before giggling. Ikuto looked down at Amu and smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing, haha! Wanna go after them?" Amu asked, looking up at Ikuto who shook his head.

"Nah, they're probably gonna fight about what they want to eat so, lets leave them to work things out. Me and you can spend some time together" Ikuto exclaimed with a smile, making Amu blush a little but smile back.

"Okay! What do you wanna do?" Amu asked happily. Ikuto looked up, narrowing his eyes around the store until spotting a picture booth. Ikuto grinned and started digging into his pocket. Amu watched him as he pulled out a dollar. He looked at Amu and smiled before pointing over at the picture booth. Amu looked at the booth then back at him, nodding. Ikuto grabbed her hand and led her over to the booth. Amu climbed inside first then Ikuto.

He put the dollar into the machine and they both waited until the camera poped up, showing both of their faces. Ikuto picked the collage so they could take five photos each. He smiled when the numbers started counting down. Then, the photos began.

The first picture came out with them both smiling. The second picture had Amu doing a peace sign, sticking out her tounge while Ikuto had a smirk on his face. The third picture had Ikuto tapping Amu and her looking over at him. The fourth picture had Ikuto kissing Amu, and the last picture had Amu glaring at him with red cheeks and Ikuto laughing. They both got out of the booth and waited for their picture. About after a minute of waiting the picture came out. Ikuto picked it up and they both looked at it. Ikuto smiled, stuffing the picture in his pocket.

"That's a keeper!" Ikuto exclaimed with a smile, making Amu giggle at him. Ikuto smiled before noticing a fimilair figure out of the cornor of his eyes. He looked over to see Kazoumi. Ikuto gulped before grabbing Amu's hand. "Let's go somewhere else now" Ikuto explained, making Amu look at him a little confused.

"Ikuto, what's wrong?" Amu asked.

"Kazoumi's here" Ikuto whispered back, pointing over at him. Amu followed his finger and looked at the older man. Amu then squeked when Kazoumi looked over at them. Ikuto's eyes widened when he started walking towards them.

"Run!" Ikuto said, grabbing hold of Amu's hand and running the other direction. Kazoumi scowled at them before walking the same direction they went.

"Okay Ikuto! I think he's g-g-gone" Amu managed to spit out, trying to catch her breath. Ikuto stopped in the middle of the mall and sighed in relief before turning around facing Amu. She looked up at him, finally catching her breath. "Why is Kazoumi at the mall of all places?" Amu asked.

Ikuto shrugged. "That's what I'm trying to figure out" Ikuto replied, looking around to make sure there was no sight of Kazoumi anywhere. He then looked back at Amu. "I'm sorry for just dragging you like that" he apologized, catching Amu's attention.

"No! No! No! It's okay Ikuto! I understand!" Amu exclaimed, waving her hands around to show him that there was no harm. Ikuto chuckled at her. Amu was something else... That's what he liked about her though.

"So, is there anything you wanna do?" Ikuto asked, making Amu shake her head.

"Not really. I mainly came here to help Yaya because Kukai don't know what he's doing" Amu explained.

"Speaking of Yaya and Kukai, I guess we should go look for them" Ikuto suggested, making Amu nod in agreement. They both walked away not hearing the foot steps coming up behind them. Kazoumi let out a loud sigh before standing up straight, watching them walk away. He almost had them, again. But then, he smiled, watching Amu walk beside Ikuto. Kazoumi grinned.

"So, this is who you've been running off to Ikuto..." Kazoumi whispered before laughing to himself.

...

"Maybe they're still at the food court" Ikuto said, making Amu giggle. He was probably right. They walked up to the food court and blinked in suprise. They were nowhere in sight. Amu blinked a few times while Ikuto shrugged. "I guess we should look somewhere else" Ikuto suggested.

They left the food court and started walking towards a few different shops but still couldn't find them.

"I would text them but, I have no service in this place" Amu explained, making Ikuto nod. He looked around the mall until remembering a place they past by alot earlier today but, didn't go inside. Ikuto smiled.

"I think I have an idea where they might be at" Ikuto exclaimed, gaining Amu's attention.

...

"Victoria Secrets?" Amu managed to say, looking at the shop infront of her. Ikuto nodded at her words.

"Yea, there is a slight chance that Kukai might have dragged Yaya in there" Ikuto explained, as they both walked inside. To Amu's suprise and Ikuto's 'always being rightness', they found Kukai sitting on a bench staring off in space and Yaya looking through a pile of shirts. Yaya looked up and smiled brightly at them.

"There you are Amu! I thought I lost you!" Yaya squelled happily, making Kukai poped out of his days. Amu smiled.

"Well, me and Ikuto just went walking around" Amu explained, with a smile.

"Yea, I got accused of killing you two" Kukai butted in, making Yaya laugh nervously and Amu smile.

"Sorry Kukai" Yaya replied, making them soccor player grin at her. Ikuto smiled to hisself. Thank God that they weren't fighting anymore! Ikuto wanted to do a victory dance right then and there so badly but, that wasn't him.

"So, found any clothes you like yet Yaya?" Amu asked, making Yaya nod and pick up the bag off the floor.

"Yes! I bought all of this!" Yaya said, tipping the bag over, making all the different types of clothes fall out. Amu nodded in agreement at all her choices of clothing. Ikuto gazed around the shop before grinning at Kukai who looked back at him a little confused. Ikuto walked over standing beside him.

"Hey, can you picture Yaya wearing something like that?" Ikuto asked in a whisper, pointing over at a picture of a girl wearing lingerie. Kukai about choked while Ikuto chuckled. "I bet you just pictured it... Don't lie, I know you did" Ikuto added, grinning at the coughing Kukai.

"I don't picture Yaya like that!" Kukai whispered back.

Ikuto shrugged. "That didn't stop you before" Ikuto added, making Kukai stare wide eyed. Ikuto just smiled. He loved embarrsing people. Ikuto then looked back down at Amu and Yaya who were putting the clothes back in the bag. They then stood up.

"So, are we ready to go?" Amu asked, making Kukai nod trying his best NOT to look at Yaya. Ikuto grinned. Time to make things a little intersting here...

"No, Kukai said he wants to see Yaya in lingerie" Ikuto stated, making Kukai nearly gasp.

"WHA-?! NO I DIDN'T!" Kukai yelled, shaking his hands back in fourth while Yaya stood there blushing. Amu eyed Ikuto who flashed her a wink. Amu smiled at him.

"Alright, I guess we can go now since Kukai ain't buying anything for her" Ikuto said, walking out the door, Amu walking beside him and an embarresed Kukai and Yaya following. Ikuto looked over at Amu and smiled, intertwining his fingers with hers. "We should go shopping more often."

Amu smiled up at him. "Yea! We should!"

"D-Did you r-really picture me l-like t-that?" Yaya asked studdering, making Kukai shake his head.

"No! I-I didn't... That's Just Ikuto m-messing with u-us... Next time, we'll do something to him and Amu. Something that will never be forgotten" Kukai replied, a grin appearing on his face. Yaya eyed him before looking back down at the ground.

...

"Yea, I saw him today" Kazoumi said, holding the phone up to his ear. Kazoumi nodded in agreement at what the person on the other line was saying. "She had pink hair..." Kazoumi replied.

A small smirk appeared on his face.

"Yea, Ikuto will be coming home to me again soon..."

**That was it! I hope you liked it! Please with a cherry on top review and tell me what you think so far! Happy late Valentines day! :D**


	13. Chapter 13 A Confession!

**I had no school today so I thought I would go ahead and write chapter 13 since I'm starting back to school tomorrow. Thanks for reading! I do NOT own Shugo Chara. Never have and never will :)**

**Chapter 13**

**A Confession?!**

"He's been staying with me for three days already, today will be four" Amu explained, walking next to Nadeshiko and Yaya. They were on their way to school.

"It's already been that long?! It seems like yesturday we were just shopping!" Yaya stated, making Amu sweat drop.

"That was yesturday Yaya" Amu replied, making Nadeshiko giggle.

"Oh it was?! My bad!"

Amu smiled at her before narrowing her eyes up at the sky. "I also asked Ikuto last night if we were actually dating" Amu added, gaining both Nadeshiko and Yaya's attention. They were both Amu's best friend so, they wanted to no all the details. Amu giggled at both of them. "Well, I asked by..."

Flashback

"Ugh! I suck at making tea!" Amu complained, trying her best to pour the water in the jug. Ikuto eyed her.

"You have to put the Lipton Tea bags in there first" Ikuto explained, making Amu flash him a glare.

"I knew that!"

"Then why didn't you do that?" Ikuto asked, making Amu puff out her cheeks while trying to reach the Lipton tea bags in the cabnits. Ikuto smiled before walking over grabbing the box and handing it to her. "Have you herd the joke about Lipton tea bags?" Ikuto asked, making Amu shake her head a little dumbfounded. Ikuto smiled. "It goes like this... Roses are red, nuts are brown, skirts go up, pants go down. Body to body, skin to skin, when it's stiff, stick it in. It goes in dry, comes out wet, the longer it's in, the stronger it gets. It comes out dripping, it starts to sag.. Opps! It's not what you think, it's a Lipton tea bag" Ikuto replied with a smug smirk, making Amu blush and roll her eyes.

"That's a disgusting joke!" Amu said shaking her head, making the blush dissapear. Ikuto chuckled at her. Amu narrowed her eyes up at him. "Hey, Ikuto..."

"Yea?"

Amu swallowed a lump in her throat before replying. "A-Are we d-dating?" Amu studdered, blushing a little. Ikuto smiled before leaning down to her level.

"Does this answer your question?" he asked, pressing his lips against hers.

End of Flashback

"That's what happen!" Amu exclaimed, looking over at Yaya and Nadeshiko with a bright smile as they finally arrived at the school.

"I don't get the joke" Yaya trailed off, making Amu sweatdrop.

"Out of all of that, your wondering about the joke?" Amu asked, making Yaya nod. Amu shook her head. "Just... don't worry about it..."

"I'm glad your happy Amu but, where was your parents during all of this?" Nadeshiko asked, as they entered the school building.

"Mom, dad, and Ami were out. I'm suprised Ikuto hasn't got caught yet but, that's a good thing" Amu replied, making Yaya and Nadeshiko smile at her. "I just don't know when I should tell Kukai and Tadase about this" Amu said.

"I think Kukai already knows" Yaya stated, making Nadeshiko nod.

"But, Tadase dosn't" Nadeshiko added, making Yaya nod. Amu looked at the both of them before nodding.

"I think I'll tell Tadase today" Amu stated with a smile. It was better to tell Tadase now then to let him figure out himself but, she didn't know how Tadase would take it. Would he take it good or bad? He should take it good because he should want Amu to be happy. Amu nodded to herself before looking over at Nadeshiko who was patting an upset Yaya on the back. She narrowed her eyes to the left and spotted two girls whispering and pointing at us, I guess about Yaya's stomach. Amu glared at them.

"HEY!" Amu yelled, gaining both of the girls attention. Amu flashed them a glare while holding up her cell phone. "How about a picture!? It will last longer asshole!" Amu yelled, making the two girls walk away quickly. Amu sighed before looking back at Yaya who was smiling at her.

"Thanks Amu..."

Amu cracked her a grin. "No problem!"

About that time the bell rang, signaling all of them to class. Amu and Nadeshiko waved bye to Yaya before walking to class themselves. Class went by slow and boring as usual. But, one thing stayed on Amu's mind. Ikuto. How was he doing? Did her parents catch him? Is he even awake yet? Amu smiled to herself. Probably not. She looked back up at the teacher who was writing something dumb down on the board so, Amu looked out the window at the clouds.

Before she knew it the bell rang. Amu stood up and made her way out the room and down the halls to her next period class. She pretty much did the same thing in each period until the bell rang, telling her that school was out. She smiled to herself as she made her way out the school and to the Royal Garden. After about three minutes of walking and humming to herself, she arrived at the Royal Garden. She opened the doors and walked in to find...

Tadase grading papers, Nadeshiko drinking tea, Yaya eating ten of Nadeshiko's famous brownies, and Kukai complaining about how his soccor team sucks. Amu giggled to herself before walking towards all of them.

"Hey guys!"

Kukai nodded at her while Tadase and Nadeshiko smiled and Yaya tackled her.

"Amuuuuuuuuuuuu! You gotta try Nadeshiko's brownies today! They're soooo go-"

Yaya covered her mouth quickly as she started to choke. Amu started to panick as Kukai sighed.

"I told you not to eat that many brownies when your pregnant" Kukai began, making Yaya swallow and flash him a glare.

"Shut up Kukai! Your so rude!"

"I'm not rude. I'm just trying to help MY child too" Kukai stated, making Yaya roll her eyes. Amu smiled at Yaya before looking over at Nadeshiko who gave her a nod. Amu smiled and nodded back before looking at Tadase.

"Tadase, can I talk to you in private, please?" Amu asked, gaining Tadase's attention. He stood up and smiled.

"Sure Hinamori."

Amu sighed before walking out the Royal Garden, Tadase following close behind her. Amu turned around and faced him as Tadase shut the door. He then looked at Amu, a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Hinamori, can I say something first, please?"

Amu looked at him strangly. "Sure?"

Tadase swallowed before facing her. "Amu, I wanted to tell you this for a while now but, I really like you..."

Amu's eyes widened. Oh no...

**Uh-oh! What's gonna happen?! Well, I'll go ahead and let you know that the next chapter is gonna be amazing! Let's just say that... Tadase finds out where Ikuto has been staying and guess who pays Amu a visit?! Let's just say a not so happy singer... Can you guess? lol Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be out real soon ;) Please review! I also do NOT own the Lipton tea bag joke... lol**


	14. Chapter 14 We All Have Bad Luck

**Blah... Woke up this morning sick as a dog... No school for me today... So, since I had nothing better to do, I thought I would go ahead and post the next chapter for y'all. Sorry if I posted is so fast but, oh well. I also want to thank you for all the reviews I have been getting. They mean alot to me. I do NOT own Shugo Chara. **

**Chapter 14**

**We All Have Bad Luck**

Amu swallowed a huge lump in her throat as she stared wide eyed at Tadase. He was fiddling his fingers around, waiting for Amu's answer. Amu looked down at the ground then back up at him. Why was it that when she was about to tell him about her and Ikuto, he had to confess? But, she already knew the answer to his question and, he probably wasn't going to like it at all.

"Tadase..." Amu began, looking him straight in the eyes. "Thank you for confessing but... the truth is that I don't love you... I'm sorry but you see, I pulled you out here to tell you that, me and Ikuto are dating."

Amu watched his expression. It started out as a frown but then turned into anger. She never seen such a look of hatred coming from Tadase before. It was kinda scary... She could tell he didn't know what to say so, she said something to break the akward silence.

"Y-You okay?" Amu asked in a studder.

What kind of question was that?

She watched as Tadase clintched his fist together, while narrowing his eyes down to the ground. Before Amu could say anything, he ran away in a quick second. Amu blinked, now looking at the empty spot that Tdaase was standing in. She turned her head and watched him run away. She kinda felt bad for braking his heart. She knew how bad it felt being heart broken...

Amu sighed before walking back into the Royal Garden. She narrowed her eyes up to see Kukai threatning to eat the last brownie and Yaya begging for him not to and Nadeshiko still drinking tea. Dang, she sure does drink alot of tea... Amu walked up to them slowly, making them all stop what they were doing. Amu blinked and looked up to find all eyes on her. She jumped a little suprised at first but then looked over at Nadeshiko who was eyeing her.

Amu frowned and shook her head, signaling Nadeshiko that he took it bad. Nadeshiko sighed before looking over at Kukai and Yaya.

"Kukai, Yaya, if you two want you can leave" Nadeshiko said, making Yaya stop her squelling and look up at Amu. She blinked.

"Is everything okay?" Yaya asked, making Amu turn to look at her. Amu shook her head.

"Tadase didn't take it good" Amu replied, making Yaya stand up from her seat quickly, knwoing exactly what Amu was talking about. Kukai on the other hand sat there dumbfounded.

"What about Tadase?" Kukai asked, stuffing the brownie in his mouth.

"That me and Ikuto are dating" Amu replied, a small blush appearing on her face at Kukai's reaction.

"HOLY SHIT! REALLY?!"

"Ugh! Kukai leave!" Yaya ordered, pointing at the door, glaring at Kukai.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"How about you both leave" Nadeshiko butted in, making them both sigh in aggervation, picking up their bags and walking out, both talking about how Nadeshiko is rude. Nadeshiko sighed before facing Amu again. "The best thing to do Amu is to not worry about it. Tadase is gonna have to learn that not everyone gets what they want. If you love Ikuto, you love Ikuto. You can't do nothing about that and he can't either" Nadeshiko said, making Amu nod and smile at her.

"Thanks for the wise words Nadeshiko!" Amu exclaimed with a bright smile. Nadeshiko was probably Amu's closest friend, besides Yaya, so they understodd each other pretty good. Nadeshiko nodded before picking up her bag.

"See you later Amu" Nadeshiko replied with a wave before walking out the Royal Garden. Amu smiled to herself before picking up her bag and walking out herself. She started making her way home but was a little suprised to find Ikuto leaning up against a tree outside of her school. She blinked in suprise but walked up to him with a smile.

"What are you doing out here Ikuto?" Amu asked, making him smile at her.

"I can't come pick you up? Besides, I thought we would go walking around town today. Like a date" Ikuto explained, making Amu blush a little but smile. Her and Ikuto were going on a date! That sounds fun! Amu looked up at him and smiled brightly while grabbing onto his hand.

"Okay! Let's go!" Amu squeked joyfully, dragging Ikuto down the sidewalk to town square.

They reached town after ten minutes of walking, and they both smiled at the smell of freshly baked cake. Amu looked up at Ikuto, using the best pleading smile she could, trying to get Ikuto to buy her some cake. Ikuto narrowed his eyes down at the begging pinkett. She looked just like a puppy. Ikuto chuckled before nodding, walking over to the stand where the cake was at. Amu stood beside him and watched as he bought two pieces of chocolate cake.

Amu smiled brightly when Ikuto handed her one of the pieces of cake, him taking the other piece out for himself. Amu grinned like a child and took a bite out of her cake. When she swallowed, it seemed like her heart melted, it was so delicious. Ikuto on the other hand just ate his casually.

"That was good!" Amu squeked, after taking the last bite of her cake. Ikuto smiled at her before narrowing his eyes around, trying to find an intersting, sounding shop. He couldn't find any. He sighed before looking back down at Amu.

"Wanna go home or do you wanna keep looking around?" Ikuto asked, making Amu think for a few minutes, tapping her chin with her index finger. She then narowed her eyes up to his.

"We can go home. I wanna try to get home before mom does anyways" Amu exclaimed. Ikuto nodded before grabbing hold of her hand and leaving town square, heading towards the direction to her house. The walk home was kind of silent so, Amu decided to brake the silence.

"Thanks for buying me the cake" Amu said, looking up at Ikuto who shrugged.

"It wasn't that much but your welcome" he replied. Amu smiled before looking up ahead of her. She nearly gasped when she saw tadase sitting down on a bench infront of her house. What was he doing at her house? How long was he sitting here? Amu gulped when Tadase looked over at her but then his eyes narrowed up to Ikuto. Tadase then stood up, pointing a finger at Ikuto.

"You! What are you doing at Amu's house?!" Tadase asked angerily, making Ikuto yawn and eye the blonde boy.

"I should ask you the same question" Ikuto replied casually, making Tadase frown.

"I asked you first!" Tadase yelled, making Ikuto chuckle at him.

"I live here with Amu... Is that the answer you wanted?" Ikuto asked, watching Tadase nearly gasp at what he just said. Tadase then looked over at Amu who was trying her best to stay out of it. Tadase swallowed a lump in his throat and began to speak.

"Amu... I-Is that t-true?" Tadase studdered, eyeing Amu who nodded, fiddling her fingers around. Tadase frowned, looking down at the ground. It was quite for a few minutes... So finally, Tadase looked back up at Ikuto.

"Take care of her..."

Amu's eyes widened as both her and Ikuto looked up at Tadase. "W-What?" Amu managed to ask while Ikuto was a little shocked himself. He was waiting for Tadase to want to fight but, he wasn't expecting this... Tadase swallowed before replying.

"Take good care of Amu... " Tadase said again.

Amu smiled brightly as Tadase looked over at her, a small smile on his face. He nodded at her before turning on his heel and walking away. Amu watched him walk away, a small smile on her face. So, Tadase did kinda understand.

"Wow... Was that really Tadase?" Ikuto asked, making Amu giggle. Ikuto smiled at her before looking up at the sky. "Amu..." Ikuto began, making Amu look at him.

"Yea Ikuto?"

"Thanks..." Ikuto said, making Amu look at him a bit curiously. Ikuto smiled at her. "Thanks for letting me stay with you."

Amu smiled at him brightly. "No problem!"

"IKUTO!"

Amu and Ikuto both jolted around at where the voice was coming from. Amu blinked a little suprised while Ikuto eyed the blonde girl. He then sighed.

"Utau, what are you doing here?"

"Ikuto! Why are you hanging out with her?!" Utau asked bitterly, walking up to him, while glaring over at Amu. "You don't need to be hanging out with her! If father found out you've been hanging out with her then she'll-"

"That won't happen Utau!" Ikuto interrupted her, a bit of anger showing on his features. Amu eyed him. What was Utau talking about? What was she about to say? Utau sighed a little before glaring at Amu.

"What's so great about her anyways? Why do you like her so much?" Utau asked, narrowing her gaze up and down at Amu, trying to figure out what was so great.

"She understands me... Something that mom and dad can't do" Ikuto replied, making Utau look up at him in a little bit of shock. She then sighed looking down at the ground.

"Ikuto... Father is looking for you. He told mom the other day that he saw you and Amu at the mall" Utau explained, making both Ikuto and Amu look at her. "And he also said that you will be coming home soon but, I didn't know what he ment by that" Utau added, looking up at Ikuto. "That's why I came here. To tell you to be carful. I knew you would be here because when father said you were with someone with pink hair, I knew exactly who that was" Utau said, flashing Amu a glare.

"I'm just worried about you Ikuto and I don't like you hanging out with her!" Utau began, pointing a finger at Amu who took a step back. Ikuto sighed before grabbing Utau's hand, pulling it down.

"Utau, you need to be worried about yourself. Why are you still living there?" Ikuto asked, making Utau narrow her eyes down at the ground.

"Because of mom... I can't just leave her with that bitter guy" Utau explained, making Ikuto sigh. He knew what she ment. But, mom would not leave that mans side. He had no clue why either.

Utau then sighed, before looking back at Amu. "I won't lose!" Utau began, making Amu eye her. With that, Utau turned on her heel and walked away. Ikuto sighed before looking back down at Amu.

"Sorry about that Amu."

"It's okay" Amu replied, looking up at Ikuto. She then narrowed her eyes to the ground. "Ikuto... You'll be okay, right?"

Ikuto looked down at Amu and smiled, cupping her cheeks, pulling her closer to him. "I'll be fine Amu" he replied. He was about to kiss her but, Amu's cell phone started ringing. Amu giggled as Ikuto sighed, letting her go. Amu pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Amu! D-D-Do you have time to t-t-talk?"

Amu blinked at first at the person crying on the other line. "Who is this?"

"I-It's Yaya... M-My mom just found o-out about the b-baby and she's k-kicking me o-out... Amu I have nowhere to g-go!"

Amu frowned. Jeez... Yaya's mom always seemed so nice... She guesses she was wrong.

"I'm on my way" Amu replied before shutting her phone. She then looked over at Ikuto who blinked. "I gotta go help Yaya, wanna come?"

Ikuto nodded, making Amu smile. They both made there way down the street and to Yaya's house. On the way Amu got scared to death by a dog poping out of nowhere, a car splashed Ikuto, and they both got lost twice until finally arriving at her house. Amu looked to find Yaya sitting on the ground with two suitcases beside her, full of all of her belongings. Jeez, her mom was quick to kick her out.

"Yaya" Amu said, making Yaya look up at her. She got up off the ground slowly and smiled.

"Thanks for coming Amu and you to Ikuto" Yaya managed to say through tears. Ikuto nodded. Amu looked at her suitcases then back up at Yaya.

"Where are you going to stay?" Amu asked, making Yaya shrug.

"I don't know. I asked Nadeshiko but she said that she didn't have enough room in her house" Yaya replied. Amu sat there and thought about the time of her spending the night there. She shivered at that thought.

"You wouldn't want to stay there anyways, I didn't even last a day" Amu replied, making Yaya giggle.

"What about soccor freak?" Ikuto asked, making them both look over at him.

"Hell no! I don't trust him taking care of Yaya!" Amu replied bitterly, making Ikuto chuckle. "I would let you live with me but, Ikuto is alot of work to take care of" Amu joked, grinning over at Ikuto who frowned back at her.

"I could live on the streets I guess..."

"NO!" Amu yelled back at her.

"Just let her stay with the soccor freak. She's already pregnant. What's the worst that could happen?" Ikuto asked, making Amu blink. He had a point... Amu sighed then looked at Yaya.

"Come on!" Amu said, pulling Yaya along while Ikuto carried the two suitcases. They made there way to Kukai's house.

"I don't think I wanna stay here" Yaya began, standing outside of his house. Amu shrugged before banging on the door. She grabbed the two suitcases from Ikuto and waited. They all looked when the door opened and Kukai stood there in his boxers.

Ikuto started to laugh while Amu eyed him and Yaya blushed.

"I-its okay Amu! The streets are fine with me!" Yaya began, making Amu glare at her before throwing her suitcases at Kukai.

"Yaya got kicked out because her mom found at she was pregnant. She has no place to stay. The reason she got kicked out is because of you so, your taking care of her. She's all yours" Amu stated, shoving Yaya at Kukai. Kukai blinked a little suprised at first but grinned.

"O-Okay?" he said, making Yaya stare wide eyed at Amu. Ikuto chuckled until looking over. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar car parked on the side of the road.

"K-Kazoumi?" Ikuto whispered to hisself. Amu looked over at him a little confused.

"Ikuto? You okay?"

"U-Um, hey guys! W-We should all play a g-game or something" Ikuto studdered, pushing Amu into Kukai's house. They all walked inside a little confused while Amu eyed Ikuto. He then looked down at Amu worried. "Kazoumi's here..."

"I guess I should go get a shirt on... Here Yaya I'll show you your room. My parents and brothers won't be here for a couple of days so It'll just be us" Kukai said with a bright smile leading Yaya upstaires. Amu then looked at Ikuto.

"How do you know he's here?" Amu asked suspicioulsy. Ikuto then pointed out the window.

"That car is his... I don't think he saw us though but if we leave, he might will" Ikuto replied. Amu started to worry. She didn't want Kazoumi to find Ikuto so, there was only one thing to do, which kinda sucked... Kukai and Yaya came back downstaires as Amu looked up at him.

"Hey Kukai? Do you mind if me and Ikuto stay for the night?"

Kukai grinned happily.

"Sure!"

**That was kinda a long chapter! Soooo did y'all like it? What will happen next? A sleepover at Kukai's house? Did Kazoumi see them? Is Tadase really okay? Will Utau tell Kazoumi about where Ikuto is? Thanks for reading and please review! Next chapter will be out soon.**


	15. Chapter 15 Truth or Dare

**Hey guys! Now, I'm sorry that I uploaded this so late but, if y'all are following this story then you should know lol. This is chapter 15. I do NOT own Shugo Chara! Hope you enjoy(:**

**Chapter 15**

**Truth or Dare**

Amu let out a low sigh while looking over at Ikuto sitting beside her who looked half asleep. She nudged him a little, causing him to slam open his eyes and look over at her. She smiled softly at him, letting him know that everything was fine before looking down at Kukai and Yaya who were playing go fish. How old were they?

"I win!" Yaya squeked, throwing her hands in the air, making Kukai groan and throw his cards down. Ikuto again, slammed his eyes open from the squeking Yaya. Amu turn to look at him before smiling.

"Ikuto, I don't think Kazoumi is out there anymore, it's almost midnight" Amu said softly, making Ikuto turn to look at her. He narrowed his eyes over towards the window and nodded.

"Yea, your right."

"Amu! Come play a game with me!" Yaya said happily, making Amu look at her.

"How about getting Kukai to play with you? I'm talking to Ikuto" Amu explained, making Yaya frown before looking over at Kukai who was still going off about losing a card game. Yaya smiled to herself before poking the brunette in the shoulder, making him look at her.

"Play!" she squeked out, holding up the different card game.

Amu watched as the two started shuffling the cards before looking back over at Ikuto who looked like he was thinking about something. Amu nudged him, making him pop out of his daze and look over at her. She frowned.

"Ikuto, are you okay?" Amu asked quitely, making Ikuto nod. Amu eyed him for a few minutes before standing up from the couch and facing him. "Yaya, Kukai, we'll be right back. I gotta talk to Ikuto" Amu exclaimed, making Kukai and Yaya nod, not taking their eyes off the game.

"Okay, keep it PG in there" Kukai joked, making Amu roll her eyes, walking to the kitchen with Ikuto following after.

"Your one to talk Kukai" Amu replied, making Kukai scoff. They both walked into the kitchen, away from the other two. Amu then turned around, narrowing her honey, golden eyes up to his midnight blue ones.

"Ikuto, what's wrong?"

Ikuto sighed to hisself. Amu could read him like an open book. But, he could do the same to her. But, she always knew when he was okay and when he wasn't. Ikuto narrowed his eyes down to hers.

"I just think it's strange that Kazoumi just happens to be parked outside of THIS house. It's like he's on to us" Ikuto responded with a sigh, making Amu smile softly at him.

"Everything will be okay" Amu began, making Ikuto eye her. "Everything will be okay. I promise" Amu said, making Ikuto smile at her. Amu always had such high spirits about everything and never gave up hope. That's what he liked about her. He patted her head with a grin.

"Thanks pinky" he replied, making her groan.

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay..." Ikuto began, walking back into the living room. "Pinky" he added, making Amu growl in frustration at him. Ikuto just chuckled before looking down at Kukai and Yaya. He shrugged before stepping into their pile of cards, making them both gasp.

"Ikuto!" Yaya squelled, glaring over at the boy, trying her best to look mad but, it just turned out looking cute.

"Man, I was winning too" Kukai murmered, before laying back on the floor with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling. Ikuto just chuckled, sitting back down on the couch, pulling Amu onto his lap, making her cheeks turn pink.

"How about we all play a game?" Amu said, trying to change the subject so their wouldn't be a war in Kukai's living room.

"Strip poker?" Ikuto recommended, making Kukai's face heat up, Yaya shake her head no, and Amu punch him in his shoulder.

"Just a suggestion" Ikuto said with a shrug, making them all sigh.

"How about truth or dare?" Amu suggested, making them all nod.

"Me first! truth or dare Amu?" Yaya asked happily, making Amu tap her chin with her index finger.

"Hmmmmm... Truth" Amu replied, making Ikuto whisper the words 'wimp' for not picking dare. She flashed him a glare before looking back over at Yaya who was trying to think of a good question to ask. Finally after about ten minutes of thinking, and the other three getting tired of waiting, Yaya finally grinned.

"Is it true that you and Ikuto have made out?!" Yaya asked, making Ikuto sigh a little depressed.

"I wish" Ikuto said, trying to act depressed but ended up grinning when Amu's face turned a crimson red from Yaya's question.

"No, we havn't" Amu answered, making both Kukai and Yaya eye them suspiciously.

"Okay, truth or dare Kukai" Amu said, making Kukai grin.

"I'll take on a dare any day!"

"Okay then. I dare you to go outside in your underwear and scream 'I'm gay' out loud" Amu replied, making Kukai's jaw drop.

"Can I change it to truth?" Kukai asked, making Amu grin.

"Why? To scared?" Amu asked, making Kukai glare and stand up.

"No, I'm not!" he said back, before taking off his shirts and pants.

"Eww! We didn't say undress infront of us" Yaya squeked, covering her eyes, looking the other way. Ikuto eyed her.

"It's not like you havn't seen each other na-"

"OKAY THEN!" Amu interrupted him.

Kukai gulped before walking outside in just his underwear. The three of them waited for a few seconds before hearing what they all wanted to hear.

"I'M GAY!"

Amu, Ikuto, and Yaya all busted out laughing when Kukai came walking back in with a frown on his face before glaring over at Amu and Ikuto. "Okay then! Truth or dare Ikuto?" Kukai asked with a grin, knowing that Ikuto would pick dare. And just as he thought, Ikuto said dare. Kukai smiled to himself.

"I dare you to make out with Amu for ten seconds" Kukai said, making Amu blush and Ikuto grin.

"I'll do it for fifteen!" Ikuto added before smashing his lips against Amu's. Amu's face turned ten different shades of red while Ikuto kept his lips locked onto hers. When fifteen minutes, like Ikuto said, was up, he pulled away and grinned at Amu's blood red face. He then turned to look at Yaya.

"Truth or dare?" Ikuto asked, making Yaya smile joyfully because it was finally her turn.

"Dare!" she answered happily, making Ikuto grin.

"I dare you and Kukai to take a shower with each other tonight" Ikuto said, making Yaya's eyes widen and Kukai choke on his drink.

"That's not fair! You gave me the hardest one!" Yaya replied, shaking her head. "I'm not doing that!"

"Why not?" Ikuto asked. "Scared?"

"N-N-No! I-I just... No!" Yaya said, crossing her arms with a pout. Amu started to giggle while Ikuto sighed.

"Fine, I'll give you a different dare" Ikuto said, before hearing a knock on Kukai's front dare. The perfect idea came to Ikuto's mind, while Kukai stood up, going to see who it was. "Wait! Yaya... This is your dare but, if you don't due it, I'll u-um... Call you a baby for the rest of your life" Ikuto thought up but made Yaya gasp. Ikuto smiled before telling her the dare.

...

"This is stupid..." Kukai whispered, standing in the living room in his boxers while Yaya was standing beside him naked but wrapped up in a towel. Amu tried her best not to laugh while Ikuto grinned, happy with his choice of a dare.

"Okay. Go see who it is. Me and Amu will be around the cornor" Ikuto explained before both him and Amu walked around the cornor. Kukai sighed before hearing a loud slam at his front door.

"Ready?" Kukai asked, making Yaya nod slowly, her cheeks a pale pink. Kukai nodded before walking up to the door and opening it far enough so who ever it was could see both him and Yaya and what they were wearing.

Kukai and Yaya both look at the girl standing in the door way. She knitted her eye brows together looking at Yaya then back at Kukai.

"Sorry to interupt ya'lls make out session but, is Ikuto here?" she asked.

Ikuto eyes widened at the girls voice... Utau...

**That was it! Ohhh how I love the game truth or dare haha! Well, please review and the next chapter will be out soon! :)**


	16. Chapter 16 Say Hello To Goodbye

**Hey guys I'm back! I've had a very busy week with school and all lol But now, it's the weekend! Thank God! :D Anyways, to start off with a super, duper, great weekend, I'm gonna post the next chapter. I do NOT own Shugo Chara...**

**Chapter 16**

**Say Hello To Goodbye**

Ikuto took a deep breath and peaked around the cornor while pushing Amu back behind him. He narrowed his eyes over at Utau, who had a frustrated expression on her face and was narrowing her eyes around the living room. She then turned her focus straight towards Ikuto, making him turn away quickly, trying his best not to get caught.

A small smirk spread across the blondes face as she started making her ways towards Ikuto's and Amu's direction. Ikuto took a deep breath, hearing her footprints getting closer and closer. He nudged Amu's side, making her look up at him. He narrowed his eyes over towards the door at the end of the hallway, signaling her to make a run for it. She eyed him at first, not wanting to leave his side but, she knew he would be right behind her.

"U-Um excuse ma'am but, there is nobody here" Kukai explained, making Utau stop and gaze over at him. Yaya stayed quite as Utau walked slowly up to the soccor player. She stood a few inches infront of him, a frown on her face.

"And who are you?" she asked, crossing her arms along her chest. Amu and Ikuto took this time to sneak out of the house. They both quitely sneaked towards the door, both trying their best not to make a sound. Amu failed. The pinkett lost her balance, making her land face first with a loud thump.

Ikuto's eyes widened as Utau turned quickly on her heel and ran around the cornor, facing both Amu and Ikuto. Yaya and Kukai both gulped when Utau flashed them both a glare for keeping her occupied from not looking for them. She then turned her attention back the other way to find a empty hallway and the front door wide open. Utau frowned to herself before rushing out the door behind them.

"Listen Amu, I didn't want this to ever happen but, now it is. So, what I want you to do is run" Ikuto explained, running beside the pinkett who was trying her best to keep up with him. Amu narrowed her eyes up to his face.

"Ikuto, what's going on?" Amu asked, stopping mid step. Ikuto stopped and looked back at her, a frown appearing on his features.

"Kazoumi is looking for me Amu. He did see us going inside Kukai's house. That's why he sent Utau, so she can tell him where I'm at. The only reason I made us leave is because, I don't want you to get involved and get hurt" Ikuto explained, a sad expression on his face. Amu stared up at him in shock. What was going on? She never seen Ikuto so scared before. Why does this Kazoumi guy want to find him so bad?

"Amu..." Ikuto trailed off, catching her attention once more. They both gazed into each others eyes. Ikuto let out a low sigh before stepping up to Amu and cupping her cheeks. "I didn't want to do this Amu but, it's the only thing to do so you won't get hurt" Ikuto started, making Amu's eyes start to feel up with tears. "But, I have to leave" Ikuto said slowly, making the tears come faster and start streaming down her cheeks.

He had to leave? Leave her behind?

"I-I-Ikuto..." Amu managed to whisper between sobs. She tried wiping her eyes but, there was no use. The tears kept coming right back.

Ikuto narrowed his eyes down to hers, as he leaned down to her level. "Please don't cry" he whispered, making Amu stop and look into his eyes. He wiped her tears off her cheeks with his thumb and smiled softly at her.

"I'll be back Amu" Ikuto said, making her eyes widen and look up at him. He smiled. "I couldn't leave someone crazy like you behind" Ikuto joked, a small smirk appearing on his face. Amu stared at him, her tears starting to dissapear. She nodded slowly, narrowing her eyes down at the grass.

"So, you will come back for me, no matter what?" Amu asked, looking back up at him. He nodded and wrapped the pinkett into a hug. Amu wanted to burst out into tears once she felt his arms wrap around her but, it would be best to hold them in.

She wrapped her arms around him, tugging at the back of his shirt. She didn't want to let go, she wanted to stay like that forever. Was that possible?

After a minute of hugging each other, they pulled away and Ikuto smiled softly, leaning down to her level. "I love you Amu, don't forget that" he said, pressing his lips against hers. Amu's face turned a light shade of pink as he pulled away from her, smiling softly at her.

Amu looked up at him and smiled back. "I love you to Ikuto, be safe" Amu stated. Ikuto nodded with a grin, and with that, he ran away.

Amu watched the shadow of him run away since it was so dark outside, and as soon as it dissapeared, tears started to stream down her cheeks again. Ikuto was gone. When would he be back? Would he ever come back? Amu wiped her eyes and sniffed before turning on her heel and heading back to her house...

...

The next day Amu woke up laying face first on her bed from where she just threw herself onto her bed last night. She yawned and rolled over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. Only one thought crossed through her mind. How was Ikuto doing?

She stood up from her bed and narrowed her eyes over to the other side of her bed. Her eyes filled with tears once more but she wiped them away quickly. She was used to seeing Ikuto laying on the other side of her bed, since he was staying with her for a couple of days. Amu sniffed and took her sight off of the bed.

She felt like she just went through a brake up but, he said he would be back so, she believed him. About that time her bedroom door slammed open and her little sister Ami stood in the doorway, a bright smile on her features.

"Sissy! Mommy is making pancakes for breakfast! Want some?!" Ami asked happily, making Amu smile a little at her.

She nodded. "Sure Ami" Amu replied, making Ami smile and shut the door. She herd Ami's little footprints run down the staires as she herd her scream about how Amu did want pancakes to her mom. Amu smiled to herself.

Thirty minutes went by and Amu had gotten and dressed and went downstaires to eat breakfast with her parents. She tried her best to smile and laugh at the table so her mom wouldn't ask her a million of questions asking what's wrong, thankfully, her parents never caught on so, she was good.

Later on that day Amu decided to go for a walk, hoping that it would get Ikuto off her mind but, it didn't work. She sat down on the bench across from the park and sighed. Was Ikuto doing okay? Did Utau or Kazoumi ever catch him? Was he going to come back?

Amu stared down at the grass, watching it sway with the wind. She let out another sigh until she saw a figure of a shadow walking up to her.

"Are you Amu?"

Her head shot up at she turned her head to the side from where the voice was coming from. Her eyes widened as she stared face to face with Kazoumi. She gulped but nodded slowly, making the man smile and walk up to her until he was sitting next to her on the bench.

"So your the girl Ikuto has been with all this time, huh?" Kazoumi asked, making Amu nod. She kept her gaze on the ground. She didn't want to look at him. Kazoumi looked her up and down before another question came from him.

"So" he began, grabbing hold of Amu's arm. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, the grip he had on her arm tightening. He grinned, making Amu start to freak out. "Where is he?!" Kazoumi asked, his voice starting to rise. Amu shook her head, trying to get out of his grip but, it wasn't working. She tried to pull out her cell phone with her other hand so she could try to call a frind for help but, before she could grab it, Kazoumi grabbed hold of her other hand as well.

Amu struggled against his grip. "L-L-Let me g-go!" Amu yelled out, only making him hold tighter onto her arms.

"Not until you tell me where Ikuto is!" Kazoumi yelled back. Amu finally stopped her struggling as her face struntched up in anger. She faced him.

"HE'S AWAY FROM YOU!" Amu yelled out, wripping her hands away from him and standing up. She stared at him angerily. "Don't you ever touch me again and you leave Ikuto alone" Amu stated before walking away.

Kazoumi watched her walk away until a smirk crept across his face as he pulled out his phone. He started dialing a number until the voice on the other line answered. Kazoumi smiled.

"I know how we will get Ikuto back" Kazoumi began with a smirk. He listened as the voice on the other line said something and he grinned.

"All we have to do is capture her, he'll come running if he knows she hurt..." Kazoumi stated.

**That's it for chapter 16. I hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought. The next chapter will be out soon :)**


	17. Chapter 17 Far Away

**I am here with chapter 17 everybody! Yay! I'm sorry that I havn't updated in so long, I just have been really busy. But, to start off with a great week, here is the next chapter. I do NOT own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 17**

**Far Away**

It seems like it has been two years but, it's only been two weeks. Ikuto has been gone for two weeks now and Amu feels like she is about to lose it. He hasn't tried to keep in touch with her at all. It was probably better not to anyways.

Just because Ikuto was gone, didn't mean that Amu was going to stop living. She went out with her parents and Ami last weekend for some play that was coming to town, she went with Yaya and Kukai to the doctor appointments, she helped Nadeshiko bake for the contest she was attending in, and she did most of this stuff to try and get Ikuto off her mind but, it didn't work at all.

Today was Friday and also one of Kukai's soccor games so, Amu decided to go with Nadeshiko and Yaya, while Tadase was sick at home. She had no clue what was wrong with him but, it must be pretty bad since he's been gone for three days now.

"Do you know what's wrong with Tadase?" Amu asked between screams and shouts for her best friend on the field.

"I herd he had the flue, he said he would be better tomorrow though" Nadeshiko replied, making Amu nod. So he would be back at school next week then, there was really no point of trying to get better tomorrow since it was Saturday.

Amu turned her attention back to the soccor field to where her brunette haired best friend was running around, kicking the ball straight into the goal, gaining a point for his team. The crowd went wild but they weren't as loud as the red head sitting next to Amu.

"GO KUKAI!" Yaya squelled loudly, making Amu cover her ears up. Nadeshiko giggled at Amu and Yaya before a voice came from the speakers saying the game was over. Everyone in the stands clapped because Seiyo won again, 17-6. Amu watched as all the players ran off the field, then followed Nadeshiko and Yaya to meet up with Kukai.

"You did great Kukai!" Yaya exclaimed, attacking the sweaty brunette into a hug. Kukai chuckled, patting Yaya on the head then looking at Nadeshiko and Amu.

"I can always count on my biggest fans being here for me" Kukai joked, making Yaya cross her arms and pout. "But you'll always be my number one fan Yaya" Kukai assured, making Yaya smile brightly. Nadeshiko and Amu both giggled at her childness.

About that time there was vibrating in Amu's pocket. She pulled out her phone and looked at the number. Unknown? Amu eyed the number for a few seconds before looking back up at her friends.

"Guys, I'll be right back" Amu explained, making them all nod. Amu walked away from the group, flipping her cell phone open.

"Hello?"

"If you want to see Ikuto again, meet me at the same oak tree where you first met Ikuto..."

With that said, the person on the other line hung up. Amu's eyes widened. Who was that? Was Ikuto in trouble? Million of thoughts ran through Amu's head before she shook them all away and stuffed her cell phone into her pocket. She ran back up to Kukai, Yaya, and Nadeshiko.

"Hey guys, I gotta go, um, my mom said I need to come home" Amu thought up. She fiddled her fingers nervously behind her back, hoping that her friends wouldn't catch on to her studdering. Usually when she studdered, they knew she was lying. But, Amu was lucky this time.

"Okay, be carful on your way home Amu" Nadeshiko replied while Kukai and Yaya nodded. Amu smiled and nodded at Nadeshiko before turning on her heel and running the direction to where the big oak tree was.

Amu's breathing was heavy from running non-stop but, she had to get there fast. What if she was getting timed? But, she wasn't worried about her time limit right now, she was worried about Ikuto, hoping that he isn't hurt.

He was so far away. That was what Amu hated so much. He never told her where he wad going, he just left. He could be so far away from her right now and... What if he was dead?! Amu panicked at that thought and picked up her pace.

Before she knew it, she arrived at the big oak tree. She looked around the area and blinked a little confused. There was nobody here? Was that call a prank call?

About that time Amu saw a shadow of a person coming up behind her. She went to turn around but before she could she felt herself getting captured inside a big bag. She kicked and screamed, trying her best to call for help but, nobody was around. Who was this person?! Did she get set up?! She kept kicking and screaming before she ran out of breath and got tired.

After about thirty minutes of being stuffed inside a dark bag, she herd a door opening and herself hit the ground. The person that captured her wripped open the bag, just enough for Amu to wrip it open the rest of the way, before stepping back out. Amu's face struntched up angerily before wripping the bag open the rest of the way and stepping out of the bag.

She looked around before relising that she was inside a cage. Her eyes widened as she looked around the room before spotting someone in the cornor. Amu glared at the person before narrowing her eyes, getting a closer look. When she relised who it was, her eyes widened.

"Kazoumi!" Amu yelled out, making the man turn around and grin at Amu.

"Hello Amu" he replied quitely. Amu stared at him before replying.

"What do you want with me Kazoumi?!" Amu screamed out, grabbing hold off the bars that were locking her in. She saw a bigger grin form on Kazoumi's face before he pulled a phone out of his pocket. Amu watched him silently, trying to figure out what he was doing.

"I will find Ikuto, Amu... One way, or another..." Kazoumi replied.

**That is all for chapter 17. I really hoped you liked it. **

**Will Ikuto find out that Amu is in trouble? Will Amu be able to find a way out? Or will Kazoumi torment her until he gets a good enough answer out of her? All of these answers will be in the next chapter. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! Chapter 18 will be out soon! :)**


	18. Chapter 18 Pull The Trigger

**Hello to all my story readers! Here is a new chapter! I hate saying this on every chapter of the story, but I'm saying it again anyways because I don't want people to report me, sooo I do NOT own Shugo Chara! **

**Chapter 18**

**Pull The Trigger**

"Let me out of here!" Amu screamed, holding tighter onto the bars that were locking her inside the cage. She has been locked up for the past three hours and obviously Kazoumi couldn't get it through his thick head that she wasn't going to give up on trying to get out of there. She was a fighter.

"Not until you answer my question" Kazoumi said, turning towards her. "Where is Ikuto?"

Amu rolled her eyes at his question before answering for the tenth time in a row. "I said that I don't know!" Amu yelled back at him, making him turn away from her with a sigh. She watched in anger as he walked out the room, shutting the door behind him. Amu growled to herself before looking around the room she was in, trying to find any keys. Obviously this guy wasn't stupid though because there was no keys in sight.

Amu sighed at this. Why couldn't it be easy like all them cartoons and the key be right on the table beside her so she could just grab it and get out of the place? No, this was reality so everything was ten times harder! Stupid cartoons...

Amu stood there for a few minutes, trying to think of a way out. After ten minutes of thinking and walking in circles around the cage, she finally thought of something. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. A bright smile formed on her face as she dialed Ikuto's number.

"please answer, please answer, please answer" Amu repeated in a whisper, listening to the ringing on her phone. But, it went straight to voicemail. Amu poked her bottom lip out before trying the number once more. It rang four times before going straight to voicemail. Amu sighed loudly before leaving him a quite voicemail.

"Ikuto, it's Amu. I need your help. Kazoumi has me ca-"

But before Amu could finish, her phone got snatched out of her hand. Her eyes widened as she turned around facing Kazoumi. He had a frown on his face as he shut her cell phone and tossed it behind him, it landing on the floor behind him.

Amu gulped, looking up at the man.

"Obviously he dosn't care about you or he would be here by now" Kazoumi told her, making the pinkett glare at him.

"That's not true! Ikuto does care about me!" Amu yelled, her voice getting louder by the second. Kazoumi just grinned, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and pulling her towards him. Amu slammed up against the bars, trying her best to pull away, but he was way stronger then her.

"It will get worse then this if you don't tell me where he is" Kazoumi replied, anger showing on his futures. Amu shivered at his words. What was he going to do to her?

"I told you! I don't know! He just left!" Amu yelled, jerking out of his grip and stepping back away from him. She watched as Kazoumi pulled the key out of his pocket and unlock the cage, walking inside towards her. Amu stepped back, trying to get farther away as possible until her back was against the wall. She started to shake when he stood right infront of her. He had a glare across his face as he lifted up his hand, getting ready to hit her while Amu slammed her eyes shut, getting ready to feel the pain.

She kept her eyes shut as she waited but, she never felt any pain. She opened one eye until both of her eyes slammed open, staring at the person infront of her. Ikuto stood infront of her, with a now red cheek from where he took the hit for her. Kazoumi stood in shock, suprised at Ikuto's sudden arrival. Ikuto looked at Amu, a small smile appearing on his features.

"I'm back beautiful" Ikuto whispered, making Amu frown. Right now was not the time for his flirting. He then turned his attention back to Kazoumi, a frown now showing on his face. "What did you do to Amu?!" he asked, glaring at Kazoumi. Amu and Kazoumi both heard the anger rising in Ikutos voice.

Kazoumi stood there wide eyed. He never seen Ikuto so angry before. Not even when Ikuto saw him hitting his mother when he was young. He really did care for this girl...

"I did n-nothing!" Kazoumi replied between studders. Ikuto kept the same frown on his face, looking straight into Kazoumi eyes.

"Amu, leave. I'll meet you outside" Ikuto said, still looking at Kazoumi. Amu looked up at Ikuto before nodding and making her way out of the cage. She picked up her cell phone off the floor and stuffed it into her pants pocket before running out the door.

Ikuto waited for the the front door to shut until speaking to Kazoumi again. "I'm here. So what do you want?" Ikuto asked, gazing at Kazoumi who then smirked at his question.

"We had a deal Ikuto" Kazoumi replied.

That was it...

"No! I never made a deal with you Kazoumi! You made the deal by yourself! You think that just because you married my mom that you can boss me and Utau around! Utau might follow your orders but that don't mean that I will. I told you that I was done doing your dirty work. If you want it done so bad then do it yourself. I have a life Kazoumi, and I'm not going to spend it all on you."

With that said Ikuto walked around him, making his way towards the door.

"Take one more step and see what happens Ikuto."

Ikuto froze when he herd a click of a gun behind him. He gazed back at Kazoumi out of the cornor of his eye to see him holding a gun up to his back behind him.

Amu paced back in fourth outside, waiting for Ikuto to come out. When ten minutes was up, Amu thought it was time to call the cops. With that, she dialed 911 and waited. "Yes, 911? I need you here right away. It's an emergency" Amu told them.

"Take one more step and I will shoot you, and your little girlfriend outside" Kazoumi whispered to Ikuto, walking around him until he was standing infront of Ikuto. Ikuto stared at Kazoumi, then at the gun, then back at Kazoumi.

"If you pull that trigger then it will be the last thing you do" Ikuto told Kazoumi, making the man frown.

"You can do what you want with me but, you will NOT touch Amu..." Ikuto whispered. With that said, he went to run towards the door until he heard Kazoumi pull the trigger and pain shoot through his body. Ikuto felt hisself hit the floor as he fought to keep his eyes open. Everything was starting to go black as he heard the front door slam open and people running inside.

Ikuto heard the words, 'your under arrest' get yelled out until he heard someone scream and run to him.

"Ikuto! No! Stay with me Ikuto! Stay with me!" Amu yelled, tugging the boys shoulder, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't leave me again Ikuto..." Amu whispered.

**That was it! I hope you liked it! This has probably been my favorite chapter so far! Please review and the next chapter will be out soon! :D**


	19. Chapter 19 I'll Be By Your Side

**Here I am with the next chapter! I obviously do NOT own Shugo Chara because if I did I would be making A LOT of changes in the show lol but, I don't so I'm just gonna keep dreaming and keep writing my stories(: **

**Chapter 19**

**I'll Be By Your Side**

Amu sat in the almost all white waiting room, hoping to herself that everything with Ikuto will be okay. That bullet went pretty deep into his back... You could hear yelling from outside of the hospital and then at that moment the hospital doors slam open. Amu looked over at the doors and smiled to herself.

Amu glanced at the hyper red head who scrambled over to her, a worried expression on her face.

"I got your message Amu! I got here as soon as I could!" Yaya exclaimed, almost out of breath. Amu smiled as Yaya took a seat next to her. _"She must of ran the whole way here" _Amu thought to herself before glaring at her.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUR RUNNING WHEN YOUR PREGANT!?" Amu yelled out, making Yaya eye's widen.

"I-I'm sorry!" Yaya apologized, making Amu sigh.

"Where are the others?" Amu asked, gaining Yaya's attention once more.

"Nadeshiko is on the way now, Kukai said he is leaving soccor practice and is on the way, and Tadase said he would be getting dressed and heading up here" Yaya explained to Amu, waving her hands around for more of a scene. Amu nodded before looking back over at the white door that led to the back of the hospital, also where Ikuto was located. Was he going to be okay? She hasn't heard from the doctor in a while.

At that time the hospital door opened and Nadeshiko and Tadase came walking in. Amu smiled while Yaya waved her hands around, trying to gain their attention to come over to where her and Amu were. Nadeshiko and Tadase both sweat dropped at Yaya before heading over to them.

"About time! I thought you didn't see us over here!" Yaya squeked out.

"No, we saw you Yaya" Tadase replied, making Yaya grin.

"How's Ikuto?" Nadeshiko asked, gazing over at Amu who looked up at her.

"I don't know. I havn't heard from the doctor in a while" Amu answered, gazing down at the ground, a worried expression starting to form on her face. She then looked back up at all of them. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Nadeshiko and Yaya kept quite, not knowing how to reply to that question. They usually could answer all of Amu's questions about Ikuto, but this one you couldn't really answer. All they could really do was wish for the best.

"Amu..." Tadase began, making all three girls look at him a little suprised. He usually stayed out of conversations that had to do with Ikuto. "I know Ikuto enough to stay that he is strong and not just one bullet can take him down. If you believe that Ikuto can do it Amu, like he believes in you, then he'll be just fine" Tadase told her, a soft smile forming on his face.

All three girls were suprised by Tadase sudden speech, but couldn't help but smile. They were pretty nice words to come out of Tadase's mouth since it was all about Ikuto. Someone he really didn't like that much. Tears started to form in Amu's eyes, but she swipped them away quickly, smiling up at Tadase. She then nodded at him, making him smile.

About that time the front door opened and Kukai came jogging in, mud coming off his shoes and onto the all, white, tile floor. Tadase and Nadeshiko sweat dropped again while Yaya started complaining about how the doctors were gonna yell at them about making a mess, something Yaya already gets in trouble for a lot. Kukai looked at them a little dumbfounded until Amu pointed behind him at the floor. He turned on his heel and looked at the white tile, his eyes widening.

"Shit!" Kukai yelled, making them all chuckle at his sudden reaction.

Right then the doors from the back room opened and the nurse walked out. She looked at the mud on the floor then glared up at Kukai before looking at all of them. "Are you all here for Ikuto?" she asked, making them all nod. She nodded before asking another question. "Ikuto can now see guest, but only family are aloud" the nurse exclaimed, making them all groan.

"His family isn't here" Amu told her, making the nurse eye Amu.

"Who are you to him then?" the nurse asked, walking over to the counter and grabbing some paper towels.

"She's Ikuto's lover!" Yaya squeked out, making Amu's cheeks turn bright red as she shot Yaya a glare. The nurse tried not to chuckle before nodding.

"Okay, you come with me then" the nurse began, while handing the paper towels to Kukai. "While the rest of you clean up the mud" she added before her and Amu walked into the back room. Tadase and Nadeshiko sighed while Yaya glared at the chuckling Kukai.

"Great! Now we have to clean your mess!" Yaya yelled, crossing her arms along her chest with a pout.

"It isn't my fault that my shoes leave mud!" Kukai exclaimed, making Yaya sigh.

"That's why Kukai's house is always dirty" she mumbled, making the brunette glare.

"Come on guys. Cleaning isn't that bad!" Nadeshiko suggested, grabbing the paper towels from Kukai. "It will be all cleaned up before you know it!" Nadeshiko said with a smile, making Tadase nod and Kukai and Yaya groan.

...

The nurse led Amu through the halls before stopping infront of a door. She then turned around facing Amu. "He's awake right now, so he should be able to leave in a few hours" the nurse told Amu before opening the door for her and walking away down the halls.

Amu nodded before walking into the room. She examined the small room. It was pretty much all white, just like the dumb waiting room. She then gazed over to the bed and saw Ikuto laying down in it, tucked up under the white sheets, his eyes closed and breathing steady.

Amu made her way over to him before taking a seat at the foot up his bed, making the bed move a little and jolt him awake. His eyes slammed open as he sat up quickly in the bed, leaving Amu to almost jump out of her skin from the sudden awakening. Ikuto gazed towards Amu before a smile tugged across his face.

"Hey" he whispered, making Amu smile softly at him.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" she asked, making Ikuto sit up more properly in the bed, only leaving him to wince in pain when trying to move. Amu tried to help him but he pushed her hand away, explaining to her that he was fine and he could sit up on his own.

"So" Ikuto began, grabbing hold of Amu's hand and pulling her closer towards him until their faces were inches apart. "Were you worried about me?" he asked, making Amu roll her eyes at that question.

"Duh I was worried! I thought you were going to die!" Amu confessed, making Ikuto chuckle and pull her closer until their lips touched. After about keeping his lips onto hers for about five good seconds, he pulled away, looking at her face that was now showing a little bit of a red tint to it.

"Nah I couldn't die from just a dumb bullet. I have to live and stay by my girls side" Ikuto explained with a grin, making Amu smile. But his grin soon faded away as he looked at Amu. "Where is Kazoumi?" Ikuto asked, making Amu look at him.

"When he shot you, the police ran in because I called them and they saw everything that happened so they arrested him. They said he would be in jail for a while" Amu explained, making Ikuto sigh in relief.

"Good" he said, making Amu look a little concerened.

"How is being in jail good?" she asked.

"Because I won't have to see him. I can spend more time with you" Ikuto said with a smile. Amu thought about it for a few seconds before smiling too. Ikuto then pushed the covers off of him, sstanding up out of the bed, also sending Amu into a panick mode.

"Ikuto! What are you doing?!"

"Leaving this place. I don't think I can handle a few more seconds of these shitty white walls. Besides, you'll be back in the hospital soon anways, right?" Ikuto asked, looking back at Amu and holding out his hand. Amu eyed him for a few seconds.

"I am?" she asked a little confused, taking hold of his hand and sitting up from the bed.

Ikuto nodded. "Yaya's still pregnant isn't she? Or did she and Kukai kill it?" Ikuto asked, making Amu giggle at his responce.

"Oh! Yea that's right! She's giving birth in a few weeks" Amu said, a bright smile forming on her cheeks. Ikuto smiled before wrapping his arms around Amu's waste, pulling her closer to him.

"Let's go" Ikuto said, making Amu smile up at him and nod.

Tadase was right. Something small like a bullet couldn't take Ikuto down. He's stronger than that. The two of them would stay by each others side through anything. So, whatever was coming their way... Bring it on!

**Okay that was all for chapter 19. Chapter 20 will be out real soon! Soo, I am really sad because this story will be all over soon. There will be probably about five more chapters then it will be over. But anyways, until next time! Please review! Review=more chapters! :) **


	20. Chapter 20 The What Is Coming?

**Hello again everybody! Okay. I have some good news and some sad news. The good news is that spring break for me is next week so I'll be able to update my stories a lot more, and the sad news is that this story is almost over... But, all stories come to a end, right? lol Well anyways, here is the next chapter. I do NOT own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 20**

**The What is Coming!?**

It's been three weeks since Ikuto got out of the hospital and everything seemed to be doing fine. Ikuto was staying with Amu for time being until he found his own place to stay, her mom still dosn't know about it. Amu still went with Kukai and Yaya to Yaya's check ups, she also has been helping Tadase out more in the Royal Garden ever since he said those wise words to Amu at the hospital, and she's been helping Nadeshiko with cooking lessons, well, more like Nadeshiko helped her...

Amu woke up that morning with the sun blazing into her eyes. She tried her best to cover up the sun with her hand but, it didn't work out to good. She rolled over on her side and nearly blushed ten shades of red when her face was a few inches away from Ikuto's. She tried not to scream because he was still asleep so instead, she eyed his sleeping form.

"Watching people while they're sleeping is kinda strange, don't you think?" Ikuto whispered, making Amu's eyes widen. She sat up quickly in the bed and crossed her arms along her chest with a pout.

"I wasn't watching you!" Amu stated, making Ikuto sit up in the bed and grin at her.

"That's what it seemed like to me."

"Well, I wasn't!" Amu said, glaring daggers over at the boy who just shrugged, keeping his smirk along his face. It was quite between the two for a few minutes so Ikuto decided to speak.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, pinky" Ikuto joked, making Amu sigh at him.

"Your welcome... And don't call me pinky! You know I hate that nickname" Amu exclaimed, making Ikuto playfully poke out his bottom lip. Amu giggled at his actions before her cell phone started ringing. Ikuto eyed the phone then looked up at Amu while she shrugged and answered it.

"Hello?" Amu answered, while Ikuto leaned on her, trying to listen to the person on the other line, the other reason being that he liked watching Amu blush, which she just started doing because he was leaning against her.

"A-Amu!"

Amu took the phone away from her ear from the persons screaming until putting it back up to her ear. "Yea Kukai?"

"T-The! I-It's! A-Ah! B-Baby! W-Water! B-Broke!"

"KUKAI SPEAK ENGLISH!" Amu yelled through the phone, making Ikuto chuckle. They both waited for Kukai to take a breath before he spoke right.

"The baby's coming!" Kukai yelled, making Amu's eyes widen as she jumped out of the bed, sending Ikuto onto the floor with a 'plop!'

"THE WHAT'S COMING?! THE BABY! Kukai where are you guys at?!" Amu asked, running around her bedroom trying to find her shoes while Ikuto just layed on the floor, watching her with a smile.

"I'm driving to the hospital!" Kukai said, while Yaya was in the background telling him to drive faster. Amu nodded before slipping on her shoes.

"We're on our way!" Amu said before hanging up her phone. Amu then looked at Ikuto who looked back at her. "Let's go Ikuto!" Amu said while Ikuto just eyed her. She looked at him before looking down and relising that she was still in her pajama's. "Oh well! Let's go!" Amu yelled while Ikuto nodded.

Amu walked downstaires quitely and looked around until relising that her parents wern't home. She sighed in relief before telling Ikuto to come on. He walked down the staires, taking forever in his right mind, which made Amu glare and him grin.

After about three minutes of Ikuto walking down the staires, he finally made it to the floor and looked over at Amu who was standing there tapping her foot. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

After about fifteen minutes of Ikuto taking his sweet time, Amu glaring at him, and her having to drag him to go faster, they finally made it to the hospital. Amu and Ikuto walked inside and looked over to find Nadeshiko and Tadase sitting in the waiting area. Amu walked over to them while Ikuto followed.

"Hey Amu!" Nadeshiko greeted while Tadase eyed Ikuto while he did the same back. Amu smiled at Nadeshiko.

"Hey! Where is she?" Amu asked while Nadeshiko pointed a finger at the door which led to the back, letting Amu know that they already took her back. Amu nodded before sitting down next to Nadeshiko. After eyeing Tadase, Ikuto finally took a glance at the room he was in and groaned, making all three of them look at him.

"I hate these walls..." Ikuto mumbled, making Amu giggle at him. Ikuto looked at Amu before grinning. Since they would probably be waiting for a while, Ikuto decided it was time to joke around with her.

"So Amu" Ikuto began, making Amu look over at him and raise a brow. Ikuto smirked. "When are me and you gonna have a baby?" Ikuto asked, making Amu blush a little. Nadeshiko giggled while Tadase stayed quite. He still wasn't comfortable with Ikuto being with Amu.

"Never!" Amu finally stated, making Ikuto chuckle and sit next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Amu glancing over at the door every few seconds, Nadeshiko fiddling with her nails, Ikuto almost half asleep, and Tadase watching the tv that was on infront of them. After about a few more minutes, Amu broke the silence.

"WHAT IF YAYA DIES GIVING BIRTH?!" Amu screamed out, making Ikuto jump almost a few inches out of his seat since he was almost asleep. Everyone looked at Amu while tears started to fill her eyes.

"Yaya will be fine Hinamori" Tadase said, making Amu look over at him. He smiled at her. "I'm sure she can handle it" Tadase added. Amu nodded at that before looking away and staring at the tv screen infront of her. Some boring doctor show was on, something she was not interested in to be exact.

Three hours went by and they still sat in the waiting room. So far, Ikuto went to the bathroom ten times, half of the times was because he was bored and wanted to do something. Amu had twenty mini heart attacks about how she was scared that Yaya was going to die, and Tadase and Nadeshiko sat there quitely the whole time.

After about thirty more minutes, the doctor walked out the door, making Amu jump straight out of her seat. The doctor chuckled before eyeing all of them. "She can now see visitors" the doctore exclaimed. Of course, Amu was the first one to walk through the door, while dragging Ikuto along with her. While walking down the halls, Amu was ranting and raving about how she wanted to hold the baby and how Yaya better not kill it after three days of having it while Ikuto, Nadeshiko, and Tadase sweat dropped at this.

"Are you going to tell her all of this as soon as you walk in?" Ikuto asked while Amu nodded.

"You should wait a little while before you do Amu. Yaya just got done giving birth, and I'm sure she don't feel like getting lectured" Nadeshiko said, making Amu giggle.

"I guess your right" Amu said with a smile. They finally reached the room and Amu smiled brightly before opening the door, them all walking in. When they walked in they saw Yaya laying in the bed, holding the infant in her hands while Kukai sat beside he half out of it, hair messed up and a days looked on his face.

"I can't tell which one gave birth" Ikuto joked, making Kukai glare at him. Amu's eyes lit up when Yaya waved her over, holding up the baby for everyone to see. Amu pranced over to the bed and looked at the infant. It was asleep so he wasn't opening his eyes yet but from what they could tell, it had the same hair color as Yaya, and the same nose as Kukai. A few minutes went by of Ikuto joking with Kukai and Amu google eyeing the baby and Tadase and Nadeshiko laughing. Finally the baby opened his eyes for the first time.

"Look!" Yaya squeked out, making everyone surround her like wild animals. Smiles appeared on everyones face while Kukai grinned.

"Wooh! Green eyes!" Kukai cheered, looking at the baby. Amu smiled happily before looking at Yaya.

"So what are you naming him Yaya?" Amu asked happily.

**Okay that is all for this chapter! Okay so, I need help with baby names! Please review if you have an idea for a name (It's a boy) :) Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21 Thank You

**I have some sad news everybody... After this chapter there will be one more then, this story will be over :( But, all stories come to an end. Anyways, here is the next chapter to "What A Suprise." I think that A LOT of suprises have happen through this entire story lol. I also want to thank all the people that gave me the really great baby names to pick out of. They were all good but, I kept reading over this one name and really liked it so, that's what I picked. So, here is chapter 21 and I do NOT own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 21**

**Thank You**

All eyes were on Yaya while she smiled at Amu brightly. "Glad you asked Amu!" Yaya began, making the pinkett smile and nod.

"So, what is the name?" Tadase finally asked, wanting to know himself also since Yaya hasn't told any of them about it yet.

"We're naming him Ryou!" Kukai finally blurted out, making Yaya glare over at him.

"I wanted to tell them!"

"You were taking forever to say it though Yaya!"

"Kukai is so mean!"

"You two are going to make the baby cry" Ikuto mumbled while Tadase and Nadeshiko sweatdropped at the two arguing teens. Amu smiled at the infant in Yaya's hands that was looking up at his yelling mom curiously.

_"Ryou..." _Amu thought of the name for a few minutes before smiling. It was a great name and fit the baby perfectly. At that moment the door to the room opened and everybody went silent as the nurse walked in. The nurse smiled at everyone before looking at Yaya.

"You know miss Yuiki, you have to let the dad hold him too" the nurse applied, pointing a finger at the baby before grabbing a few papers off the table and walking out. Yaya watched the nurse leave until looking over at Kukai.

"Here!" Yaya squeked, handing Ryou out to Kukai. Kukai took the infant out of Yaya's hands, almost dropping him but gripping onto him in time. Everyone had a mini heart attack and Amu went off on a speech about how the baby was a human, not a soccor ball that he kicked around everyday.

A few hours went by and Amu and Ikuto left the hospital, saying goodbye to everyone.

"Wasn't Ryou soooo cute?!" Amu said happily, looking up at Ikuto while the two of them were walking down the sidewalk. Ikuto gazed down at the pinkett before nodding at her with a smile.

"Yea. Hopefully he won't get brain damage because obviously Kukai can't hold a child" Ikuto exclaimed, making Amu giggle.

"Yea but, atleast Kukai caught him in time! I think Kukai and Yaya will get used to it and then soon, they can have ten more babies!" Amu said happily while Ikuto sweatdropped at Amu's little theory.

"Amu, they arn't even dating. I doubt they will have more kids" Ikuto said, making Amu look down to the ground with a sigh.

"Your right Ikuto..."

Ikuto smiled, wrapping his arm around Amu's waist and pulling her over closer to him. "Don't worry about it Amu."

Amu smiled up at Ikuto before they both started making their way home again. When they finally reached Amu's house they were both laughing at a joke Ikuto made about some fat guy that walked by them earlier. Amu giggled before looking up towards the road, her eyes widening a little. Ikuto looked down at her a little confused before following her gaze and relising what she was looking at.

Utau stood infront of Amu's house, her arms crossed along her chest and a frown on her face. The blonde turned her attention to Amu and Ikuto before walking up to them. Ikuto eyed his sister before sighing.

"What do you want Utau?"

"I want to talk to Amu. In private" Utau replied quickly, making Amu look at her. The pinkett eyed Ikuto's sister for a few seconds while Ikuto looked at Utau, then back at Amu eyeing her. Amu looked at Ikuto and nodded.

"You can go sneak into my room from the balcony Ikuto, while I talk to her" Amu said with a giggle, making Ikuto smirk at her little joke.

"Okay" Ikuto replied, before walking away to Amu's house. Utau waited for Ikuto to dissapear from their sight before she looked at Amu with a frown. Amu looked at Utau a little confused before smiling. "Yes Utau?"

"Why did you pick Ikuto?" Utau asked, making Amu blink a few times and look a little confused by the question. What did she mean by, 'Why did you pick Ikuto?' What kind of question was that.

"Because he has always been there for me" Amu began, making Utau look down at the grass, keeping the frown on her face while Amu continued. "He's been by my side through almost anything and soon a relised that, I love him.." Amu said, making Utau's eyes widen and look up at her.

"Ikuto has his moments when he can be really annoying, but also sweet. Ikuto is a really great guy and, I really don't know what I would to without him" Amu explained, before looking Utau into the eyes. Amu watched as the blondes frown dissapeared and a small smiled tugged along her face.

"Thank you" Utau replied, making Amu look at her a little shocked. Utau smiled at her. "I want you to know that you make Ikuto really happy and that I want the best for him. But, if you ever brake his heart then I will beat your ass!" Utau threatened, making Amu chuckle at her.

"I want to thank you though, for making him happy" Utau said before holding out her hand towards Amu. "Let's start over. Hi, my name is Utau" she said, making Amu smile brightly and take her hand.

"Hi! I'm Amu!" Amu replied as they shook hands.

Utau pulled her hand away and turned on her heel. She started to walk away before stopping and turning her attention towards Amu. "I still want you to know though that, I still won't lose" Utau joked before flashing Amu a grin. Amu giggled, as she watched Utau walk away.

When the blonde dissapeared, Amu turned her attention towards her house to where Ikuto was at. She smiled to herself before running towards the house, many memories flashing through her mind.

_"April Fools...Amu."_

_"I liked you Ikuto! No... I LOVED you Ikuto!"_

_"Ikuto! Why are you in my room?!"_

_"Is it to late to say, that, I love you too Amu?"_

**Okay that was it for this chapter. I hoped you all liked it! Now I'm gonna ask a few questions and if you guys have a good idea to them, please leave me an answer in the review.**

**There is only one more chapter left sooooo, in that chapter I already know what I'm doing with Amu and Ikuto. But, these are my questions...**

**Since Kukai and Yaya have a kid, should I make them get together at the end?**

**Should I make the last chapter funny by making Amu's DAD find Ikuto in Amu's bedroom? lol**

**If you have an answer to these questions then please let me know! Please review and thanks for reading! The last chapter will be out soon :) **


	22. Chapter 22 This Is Just The Beginning

**Here is the last chapter :'( I really, really, really hope you all like this chapter. This is the beginning of my spring break so I'll be able to upload more chapters to my other story now! Yay! Anyways, last but not least (I guess that's what you could say), here is chapter 22. I do NOT own Shugo Chara! (I'm glad I don't have to say that anymore haha!)**

**Chapter 22**

**This Is Just The Beginning**

So, a few days went by... Nadeshiko won a contest for baking, which she deserves because she has amazing baking skills. Tadase is just being Tadase, but he's still getting used to Amu and Ikuto being together. Yaya and Kukai are finally out of the hospital, little Ryou looks exactly like a mixture of Kukai and Yaya. Amu and Ikuto were doing great too! Well, atleast they thought they were.

It was a normal Saturday morning. The sun was as bright as ever, shining straight through Amu's window and landing straight onto her face. She groaned to herself, shifting herself up in the bed. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, while looking over to her left. Ikuto was beside her as usual, fast asleep. Ikuto has been staying with Amu for a while now but, today he was going to go find a apartment to stay at.

Amu smiled at Ikuto's sleeping form before poking his cheek. He let out a groan, opening his eyes slowly. He gazed up and met eyes with Amu. He smiled a little before yawning and sitting up in the bed.

"Good morning!" Amu said with a bright smile while Ikuto looked over at her.

"Morning" he replied with a smile before leaning over, pressing his lips against hers. Amu smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing back. They stayed like that for about ten seconds before Amu's bedroom door opened, making them tear apart.

They both looked at the doorway, meeting a gaze with Amu's father. His eyes were as wide as he could possibly get them, while his jaw was dropped to the floor. Amu stared in shock at her father while Ikuto kept silent. They were in big trouble...

"H-H-Hi daddy!" Amu said in the most sweetest voice she could, while trying to hide Ikuto behind her. There was know use because he already saw Ikuto. After about a few more seconds of akward silence, her dad blinked, coming out of his daydream.

"W-What's going on here A-Amu?! Who is this?!" he asked, trying his best not to cry infront of his daughter and this random blue haired boy that's in her room. Amu sighed, looking down at the floor. Might as well tell the truth before something else bad happens.

"D-Daddy, this is Ikuto. He's m-my boyfriend" Amu replied, staring down at her feet. She heard her dad gasp, which made her look up at him. Tears were filling up in his eyes.

"MY AMU HAS A BOYFRIEND! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GROW UP SOOOO FAST! WAIT UNTIL I TELL YOUR MOTHER ABOUT THIS! HAVING A BOY IN YOUR ROOM WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION!" her dady yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks. Ikuto sweat dropped at this while Amu started to panic.

"No daddy! Please don't tell mom!" Amu said, waving her hands around. Her dad stared at her.

"Why not?! There is a a boy in your room! How long as he been here?!" her dad asked. Amu started to studder while Ikuto stood up from the bed, facing her father.

"Hello sir, my name is Ikuto. Iv'e been staying here for probably a week or two now. I had no place to stay so, Amu said I could stay with her. I know we should have asked you first but, instead we were foolish and didn't. I'm looking for a place to live at today so, if you could bare with us, I'll be out of here by tonight. And I promise sir that I didn't do anything bad to your daughter" Ikuto explained, gaining her dads attention.

It was quite between all of them for a few minutes, Amu looking at Ikuto in shock from the wise words. Amu's dad sighed to hisself before looking at the both of them.

"Your mom and little sister isn't here. I'll give you two days to find a place to stay at. But, I didn't see anything" her dad said, before walking out the room, shutting the door behind him. As soon as the door shut, Amu and Ikuto both let out a loud sigh.

"Nice save" Amu said, looking over at Ikuto.

He smiled. "Thanks."

"So, you wanna go look for a apartment?" Ikuto asked while Amu opened her cell phone, reading a text that just came in. She read the text before smiling up at Ikuto.

"Can we look for an apartment afterwards?" Amu asked, showing the text to Ikuto. Ikuto read the text.

_Hey Amu! Me, Tadase, Yaya, and Kukai are having a picnic at the park and we wanna see if you and Ikuto can come?_

_If so, meet us at the park in an hour. Love, Nadeshiko_

Ikuto looked at Amu's pleading face before sighing. "Sure" he said, making Amu's face light up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Ikuto! Now let's go get ready!" Amu said happily, jumping around and running to her closet, looking for an outfit to wear. Ikuto watched as the pinkett ran around her room getting dressed. He couldn't help but smile. Him and Amu have had such an adventure together but, this was only the beginning.

"Ikuto get dressed!"

"Okay Amu."

Amu and Ikuto arrived at the park about an hour later, pretty much just on time. They looked as Nadeshiko was laying all the food down on the picnic planket, Yaya was google eyeing all the sweets she was laying down, Tadase was holding a crying Ryou in a panick while Kukai was laughing at him.

"Hey guys!" Amu said, making all eyes turn on her and Ikuto. Ikuto sweat dropped when Yaya came running up to them, a bright smile forming on her face.

"Amu! Guess what! Nadeshiko made some of her delicious brownies!" Yaya said joyfully while waving happily at Ikuto. He smiled at her, signaling her that he saw her wave. She grinned at the both of them before hearing Nadeshiko call out that the food was ready. Amu watched as Yaya zoomed to the picnic blanket.

"She has a lot of energy, considering that she just had a baby" Ikuto whispered to Amu, making her nod before taking his hand, leading him to the picnic blanket. Ikuto and Amu sat down at the blanket with everybody else.

"Hello Amu" Tadase greeted with a smile, before eyeing Ikuto. "And hello to you too Ikuto."

Ikuto nodded at him while Amu smiled brightly at him, glad that Tadase was starting to get used to the whole her being with Ikuto thing. She liked it now much better then when they were always fighting. Those days were pretty annoying...

"I want five of your brownies Nadeshiko!" Yaya squeked happily, while Kukai sat next to her, Ryou pulling at his hair. Nadeshiko giggled while Kukai eyed her, pulling Ryou away from his messy, brown hair.

"Don't you think eating five brownies will get you sick, babe?" Kukai asked, making Amu spit her tea out, it landing all over Ikuto. Ikuto frowned at Amu, while she started apologizing, wipping the tea of his shirt. Everybody stared at Amu a little concerened. After getting all the tea off of Ikuto's shirt, she turned to Kukai.

"D-Did you just say babe?!" Amu asked in shock, making the soccor player nod slowly. Amu sat there in shock. "W-W-Wait... Are you two dating?!" Amu asked, making them both nod. Amu sat there for a few seconds before a huge smile came across her face. "When did this happen?" she asked, nudging Yaya.

"Well, Kukai said that since the baby is his and that we are really, really, realy, really, rea-"

"Okay we get the REALLY part!" Ikuto yelled, cutting her off. Yaya giggled before turning back to Amu.

"Since we are really good friends, we should take everything to the next level. At first I was shocked, but then I agreed! I was meaning to tell you but, now you know!" Yaya explained, smiling at Amu who nodded at her short, romance story.

"Congratulations then! Told you they would have ten babies Ikuto!" Amu said, turning to Ikuto with a smile, making both Yaya and Kukai spit out their food and Ikuto chuckle.

"Ten?! E-Eh, that will never happen Amu" Kukai said, as Yaya nodded.

Amu sighed before Ikuto leaned towards her ear. "We can have ten babies Amu" Ikuto whispered into her ear, making her face heat up. Ikuto pulled away and chuckled at her reaction.

"Anyways, let's eat!" Nadeshiko said, everybody agreeing.

After everybody was done eating their meal, they sat around the area, doing their own things. Some were normal things, and some were kinda weird, but cute things.

"Who's the cute baby?!" Kukai said in a weird voice, him laying on his back while holding the giggling Ryou in the air. Ikuto was looking at Kukai strangly before turning his attention over to Amu who was helping Nadeshiko put all the food back into the basket. A smile formed on his face while watching the pinkett clean. His attention was soon taken off Amu when the loud voice of Yaya filled his ears.

He gazed over at Yaya who was now sitting next to Kukai, laughing at the weird voice he was doing towards Ryou. Her loud voice was soon cut off when the soccor player pressed his lips against hers.

"_Ew" _Ikuto thought to himself before Amu caught him off guard by sitting in his lap.

"What you doing?" Amu asked before gazing over at the kissing Kukai and Yaya. "It's like my dream is becoming a reality again" Amu whispered, making Ikuto chuckle at her and wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her fully onto his lap.

"You done helping Nadeshiko?" Ikuto asked, gazing down at the pinkett who nodded.

"Kinda. Tadase said he would help her with the rest" Amu explained, pointing to the direction where Tadase and Nadeshiko were folding up the picnic blanket. Ikuto nodded before laying his head in the crook of her neck.

"You know, it seems like we have been through a lot of stuff with everybody here" Ikuto said, picking up his head and gazing down at Amu. She narrowed her eyes towards his and nodded.

"Yea, but really, it's only the beginning" Amu said with a bright smile. Ikuto nodded at her before a smile tugged along his face. He pulled her closer towards him until their lips touched. Amu smiled at this, kissing him right back. Amu was right, everthing that her and Ikuto have went through was just the beginning. They have a huge life ahead of them.

And to think that, it all started as a joke...

**'What A Suprise' has now come to an end. I really hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, and this story all together. A lot of people told me to put Yaya and Kukai together so, I did. Also, a lot of people told me to make Amu's dad walk in on them so, I did. I want to thank everybody who has reviewed this story from beginning to end, even in between. All the reviews have really meant a lot to me and the reviews were the only reason that I kept adding chapters to this story.**

**If any of you want to read any more of my stories, I am writing a new chapter story called, "With Arms Wide Open." So if you want, go check it out! ;) **

**Anyways, thank you again for reading this story and leaving all the great reviews! But, now I feel like I'm gonna cry because I have never finished a story before lol. Ever since I was little and would write little stories about me and my friends, I would never finish it lol. I feel like I have accomplished something! Haha!**

**Anyways, just to tell you all, my name is Morgan but, everybody calls me Morgiechop so, you can just call me that lol! **

**But, Morgiechop is signing out! **

**Bye! Bye! :)**


End file.
